Harry Potter and the Four Heirs of Hogwarts
by BrucasAlwaysForever
Summary: Harry has to find the Four Heirs of Hogwarts before the big battle occurs, but will the Four Heirs be so willing to except their roles and fight against the dark forces of Voldermort and his army. Parings: HarryHermione and more... Chapter Eight Up!
1. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter One: Rescue

It was a quite night at Number Four, Privet Drive. It was July 29th, Harry Potter layed in his bed for after having another nightmare, it was the same dream that kept occuring in his head.

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry would pull him back out again..._

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry --"_

The words of Lupin repeated in his head, _"There's nothing you can do, Harry --"_. He felt as though it was his fault if it wasn't for him Sirius will still be alive, he looked at the window to to see a owl holding a letter in it beak. The owl had big eyes with brown feathers, it looked exhausted, Harry took the letter from it beak and sent it off.

It was from Hermione, he quickly teared it open the letter trying to see what it was about.

_July 25th_

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, how have your summer been? I just arrived at the Burrow, I'm right next to Ginny who says 'Hi'. Ron has been grounded since he left the house and came back really late, no one knows where he been going but Ginny thinks he been seeing Luna which is no shock there. Dumbledore wanted to let you know that he will be dropping by to get you on July 29th, Ginny and I will be coming with him cause we can't wait to see you. I got to go Crookshanks had just scratched Ginny leg, see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry remember today was July 29th he began to pack, Hedwig who was in her cage began to bite on the bars wanting to be free. Harry to his wand of the nightstand and put in his pocket, he suddenly heard the doorbell ring, he ran to door before anyone else could get to it. Two figures with brown and red hair ran towards him knocking him to the floor, he smiled as the two figures got back up.

"We're here to rescue you," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, Ginny good to see you!" He smiled. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"In the car surprisingly," Ginny laughed. "He can drive."

"Where your trunk?" Hermione asked.

A fat man who veins looked as if they were all about to pop, his ears were scarlet red and he spoke in thunderous voice.

"Who are they?!" He yelled.

"They are here to pick me up Uncle Vernon." Harry retorted.

"Good riddance," he bellowed out. "You have be nothing but a nussiance since you got here."

"I'd didn't ask to be here!" Harry temper flared up.

"You lots are a disgrace!" Uncle Vernon said refering to wizards.

"What a prat," Ginny pulled out her wand. "Harry do you want me to hex him!"

The rather large man moved back into the wall cowarding, Harry put Ginny armed down laughing. He ran upstairs and quickly got his trunks and Hedwig, Hermione and Ginny led him to the car which look quite small. An old man with gray hairs coming down from his head and chin, Harry smiled seeing the sight of him behind the wheel of a car.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled. "You can put your trunk in back of the car."

"Are you sure it can fit?"

"I am quite sure Harry."

Harry walked to the back of the car and pop opened the trunk, to his surprised it could fit his trunk. It had obviously been bewitched, he went in to the back of the car where Hermione had been sitting, Ginny was sitting in the front beside Dumbledore.

"So has it been in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"Not good Harry, not good at all!" Hermione exclaimed. "Countless wizarding family is either missing or dead."

"Is your mum and dad okay?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes, we have been moved to a safe spot," Ginny explained. "We can't talk about it right now, anyone could be listening."

"Dumbledore with the war going on is Hogwarts going to stay open?" Harry asked.

"As long as it safe enough for students it will be open." Dumbledore sighed. "If anything where to happen I am afraid I will have to send the students home."

"But Headmaster it will open again right?" Hermione asked worried.

"There is no telling Miss. Granger," he explained. "We can not put the students lives in danger so if it is anything drastic, I am afraid Hogwarts will be closed down."

Harry turned to Hermione who had looked as though she was think about something, he had notice something change about her, she looked more grown up. Her hair was longer and straighter than before, and for the first time she had been wearing a mini-skirt that was still pretty close to her knees. _I wonder if she likes me_, Harry couldn't just believe what he thought, he shook his head trying to get the thoughts of his bestfriend out of his head. Dumbledore stopped in front of this strange looking house, he got out of the car and pulled Harry trunk out of the back.

"We are here." Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry notice the house looked old and rusty, the front door looked as though it been broken numerous time, the windows were slightly crooked. Black raven stood on the top the house cawing loudly, as the entered the house Harry notice there aurors that he know pretty well. Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Tonks where waiting at an old dusty table, Dumbledore handed Harry trunk to Lupin.

"Harry it good to see you again," Tonks smiled her hair was a shade of black and it was as straight as Harry had ever seen it.

"Nice to see you again Harry," Moody shook his hand.

"Welcome back Harry," Lupin hugged him.

"Remus, Nymphadora, Mad Eye Moody, we must be leaving quickly." Dumbledore reminded them.

"Oh yes Albus," Moody eye socket began to move around vigoriously. "Follow me."

Mad Eye Moody led them to the backyard where in the middle was a an old shoe, Harry figured it was a Portkey. Hermione smiled as she put one hand on the boot as everyone else did, Harry was the last to grab the Portkey. His body jerked foward just as it did in his fourth year, he felt his body lift from the ground, he had been moving at such a fast pace. He finally fell to the floor in a loud 'thud', as he got up he also helped Hermione and Ginny up at the same time.

"We're here," Hermione smiled. "The Burrow."

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, just in case you didn't notice Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. I will really appreciate if you would review and if you have any questions or criticism I will kindly take notice to it. Thank you for reading!)**


	2. Troubling Dreams

Chapter Two: Troubling Dreams

Mad Eye Moody approached a seven floor old run down house, he knocked on the door three times in a way that was unusal to Harry. A small slot on the door opened where you can only see the person eyes, a woman spoke in an serious tone of voice.

"Password!"

"Godric Hallows."

The door opened revealing Mrs. Weasley wearing a green cloak, she looked as though she hadn't had sleep in years. She gave Harry a great big hug, Harry could feel his lungs tightening as he began to gasp for air.

"Thanks goodness you're all right," she said, pulling him into another hug.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, breaking away from her hug.

"It's late you three go right of to bed," Mrs. Weasley shoved them up the stairs.

Harry grabbed his trunk from Lupin and rushed up the stairs behind Hermione and Ginny, they led him to Ron's room. As they entered the room they notice Ron entering through a window from off his broom, Ginny laughed as Ron fell through the window, he had been caught. Ron got up and dusted himself off, he gave a smile at Harry and tried to get the attention off him.

"Hey mate," Ron hugged Harry, "Your back and in one piece."

Harry laughed at this comment, "How was your summer?"

"The usual," Ron shrugged. "I've been in whole mess of trouble though."

Harry looked worried.

"Not that type of trouble mate," Ron quickly said. "With me Mum."

"For stunts like this," Hermione crossed her arms, referring to Ron entrance through the window.

"Bugger off Hermione," Ron said coldly.

Hermione gave Ron an icy glare and change the subject, "Harry your birthday is in two days!"

"I forgot," Harry said surprisingly. "I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Sirius," Ginny blurted out, she quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry Harry I didn't mean to mention, well you know."

"It's okay Ginny," Harry said. "If it okay I think I will be going off to bed now."

"Okay," Hermione said simpatically. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Harry," Ginny said leaving the room behind Hermione.

Harry changed into his night clothes and quickly went off to bed, Ron shut off the light as he tried to retrieve his broom which was hovering by the window. Harry fell asleep within ten minutes, he felt his scar begin to burn, it began to feel unbearable.

_Dumbledore had a sword in his hands, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Tonks was now battling and women who was obviously skilled at magic since she was able to take on all three with no problem. The women let out a childish laugh as she hit Tonks square in the chest with a red beaming light. Tonks fell on the floor in excruciating pain, Lupin hit the women with a counter curse causing her to fall to the floor._

_The women pulled out her armed revealing a snake wrapped around a skull head, she placed her finger on it. Lupin picked up Tonks who lied on the floor unconcious and disappeared in a puff of white smoke, Moody and Albus did the same no longer remaining around since they had what they was looking for._

_"Bellatrix?" came out a cold voice._

_"Master they got away," Bellatrix said in a frighten tone._

_"WHAT!" yelled the cold voice._

_"Master please have mercy!" Bellatrix coward._

_"I could never punish my most worthy servant," the voice came again. "But if it happen again your Nagini new play toy."_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat Hermione, Ron and Ginny was standing over him.

"Bloody hell," Ron said frighten. "Your scar, it's bleeding."

"Ginny go get me a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth," Hermione instructed, she sat next to Harry. "Are you okay?"

"It was nothing," Harry lied.

"It couldn't be nothing," Hermione snapped. "Your scar is bleeding!"

Ginny returned to the room carryin a small bucket filled with water, she placed it next to Hermione and handed her the wash cloth. Hermione quickly soaked it in water as Ron and Ginny watched, she carefully placed the wash cloth over his scar.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

Harry was staring into into Hermione's eyes, he began to feel all this unexplain emotions. He never felt like this about her before. _'Why now?'_ he asked himself. Hermione continued to wipe his scar of the blood still remaining, she spoke again.

"Does it?"

"Um...no!" Harry replied quickly.

"Okay I am done," Hermione placed the bloody wash cloth back into the bucket and handed it to Ginny.

"I am going back to sleep," Ginny sighed.

"I am going to stick around for a while," Hermione told her.

Ginny nodded and head out of the room, Ron was still standing there nervously.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Five o'clock." Ron replied pacing back and forth.

"Ronald do have somewhere to be?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"As a matter a fact yes," Ron smiled grabbing his broomstick. "So you will cover me I am guessing?"

"What?"

"Are you alright with this Harry?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes Ron," Harry smiled at his bestfriend.

Ron flew out of the window at a great speed.

"Honestly," Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled at this comment, Hermione looked at him worried.

"What wrong?" Harry asked.

"What was dream about?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," he groaned.

"Harry James Potter you will tell me this instance!"

"I am tired," Harry answered flatly.

"Fine," Hermione crossed her arms. "Goodnight!"

She got up to leave, Harry grabbed her by the arm.

"Stay with me a little longer please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave in, Harry made room for Hermione.

"You can lie down."

Hermione layed next to Harry smiling, he wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer. Hermione smiled as Harry began to fall asleep, but she was still worried, she knew Harry saw something but he was not willing to tell her what. She fell asleep in her thoughts while laying next to Harry, it was the safest she ever felt.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if anything that you didn't like in this chapter feel free to tell me and if you have more questions feel free to ask! Thank You and please review!)**

**Makotochi**-HR in the summary stand for Hermione, sorry if I didn't make it clear enough, I changed it so no one else will get confused again. Thanks for the review!


	3. Story of the Heirs

Chapter Three: Story of the Heirs

Harry woked up to Hermione still sleeping in his arms, he got up and headed towards the bathroom. As Harry left the room Ginny entered smiling, she jumped on top of Hermione waking her up. Hermione laughed as she pulled Ginny off of her, Ginny kneeled in front of the bed.

"Yes?" Hermione akwardly.

"I saw you and Harry this morning," Ginny smiled.

"You did?" Hermione blushed.

"So does this mean you two are together?" Ginny squeled.

"No," Hermione laughed. "Did Ron ever come back?"

"No that prat!" Ginny said furiously. "I had to cover for him, Mum threw a fit!"

Harry came back into the room and Ginny smiled at him.

"What?" Harry smiled back.

"Nothing," she laughed. "I'll see you two downstairs."

"Hey," Hermione blushed.

"I am going downstair to get some breakfast you coming?"

"In a minute got to freshen up," Hermione got up from bed.

"Okay!"

Harry went downstairs to see Ginny sitting next to Dumbledore and Lupin, he saw the sword from his dream lying on the table with three others. Harry pulled out a seat in between Ginny and Lupin, Dumbledore gave him a bright smile as he waved his hand. A plate of food magically appeared in front of Harry, but he was to distracted by the swords on the table. Hermione came down the stairs out of her pajamas and now completely dressed for the day.

"Professor is Tonks okay?" Harry asked trying to confirm his suspicions.

"I had a feeling you had seen this in your dreams," Dumbledore nodded his head. "She is quite alright, she at St. Mungo being treated as we speak."

"St. Mungo?" Ginny and Hermione said confused.

"We went on a mission last nigt and she was attack by no other then the Cruciatus Curse," Dumbledore said sadly. "But you three are probably wondering what these three swords are.

"They are the Four Founders swords!" Hermione exclaimed.

"As always Miss. Granger is correct," Dumbledore picked up Salazar Slytherin's sword. "We just got this one last night, it was in Voldermort possesions but he been awfully busy these days. He building up an army Harry you have to find the other three Heirs."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked referring to Harry. "Harry your Godric Gryffindor Heir!"

"Bloody hell!" they heard a voice from the stairs.

It was Ron, he had been back from where he always goes when he sneak off, he sat next to Ginny who puched him in the shoulder, Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Hermione is right you are the Heir Godric Gryffindor," Dumbledore explained. "Have you ever wonder why Voldermort was really after you, why the sword came to you in the Chambers of Secret when it would not come to anyone else?"

"I thought it was my because I showed true courage!" Harry exclaimed.

"Your courage is what triggered it to reveal itself before time," Dumbledore said. "There are three more Heirs but they are not ready to reveal themselves but when the time comes, they will all be known."

"Wait how did the Four Heirs come about?" Harry asked.

"Before all Four Founders died they left a prophecy behind," Dumbledore explained. "But this prophecy was more like a spell, it told that one day a dark force will come into power and no one will be able to stop him except, the Four Heirs. Now they each choose their Heirs wisely and each Heir will be exactly like them, Godric choose someone with courage, Rowena choose someone who would be as intectual as her, Hufflepuff choose someone who be powerful but wise with their powers. But Slytherin had to Heirs one, for when he was good, and another for when he turned evil."

"Voldermort was one of those Heirs, Harry," Lupin explained.

"Harry it is important that you find the rest of the Heirs," Dumbledore urge him. "Your four are the key to defeating Voldermort, they might not be ready for the responsibility but they will be in do time."

"So how I am suppose to know when they are ready?" Harry asked.

"They shall reveal themselves," Dumbledore smiled. "Remus we must be on our way."

"We will see the four of you tomorrow," Lupin smiled getting up from the table.

"I will discuss everything when we get to Hogwarts," Dumbledore apparated with the four swords in hand with Lupin quickly trailing after.

"Harry you Godric's Heir," Ron beamed. "This bloody brilliant!"

"It going to be difficult finding the other Heirs," Harry thought.

"Extremely," Hermione agreed. "But you have us."

"Well I already have a clue on one of the heir!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione or Luna," Harry explained, Hermione looked at him confused. "The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione your the most inteligent witch I ever known and you know it!"

"But why Luna?" Ron asked defensively.

"She the smartest Ravenclaw student I ever known," Harry said. "Why so protective?"

"No reason!" Ron quickly said.

Ginny sighed, "Ron you git, we know why you been sneaking off for, you been seeing Luna haven't you?"

"No!" Ron shouted.

"We already know mate," Harry smiled.

"I guess I wasn't so good at hiding it was I?" Ron frowned.

"Not at all," Hermione laughed.

"She coming tomorrow," Ron explained. "For Harry's birthday"

Harry could already imagine it Luna coming to his birthday with some kind of exotic, weird gift. He smiled to himself, but he couldn't help but think about the other three Heirs, he suddenly thought he could check if Luna was an Heir. _Dumbledore will never bring the swords though_, Hermione suddenly let a out huge gasped.

"We are going to get our O.W.L.S results back tomorrow!"

"Oh great just another way to get in more trouble," Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry and Ginny laughed at this comment, while Hermione simply smiled. Hermione looked worried, Harry could not figure her out she was always worried about something, mainly him. She looked up at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back, but he couldn't help feel something bad was going to happen and soon.

**(A/N: I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, again if you have any questions feel free to ask or if you have any criticism feel free to critize. Thanks you again!)**


	4. Voldermort's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Four: Voldermort's Plan

_Harry, Hermione and Ron walked through an old abandon hallway, the walked lightly so they wouldn't be notice by anyone. Harry stopped in front of a huge door, he turned back to his friends frowning. They nodded their heads nervously as Harry began to open the door, behind it was three death eaters they all knew well. Bellatrix, Lucius and Petigrew, Harry pulled out his wand along with Hermione and Ron._

_"Now!" Harry bellowed out._

_"Stupefy!"_

_Bellatrix casted a sheild around her and went straight for Hermione, Petigrew dueled Ron and Harry took Lucius. Harry saw spell being fired all across the room, "Levicorpus!" he yelled, Lucius dodge the spell and fired one back. Harry fell to the ground and quicky got up, "Expelliarmus!" Lucius wand flew out of his hand._

_"Avada Kedvera!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_Hermione collasped to the floor lifeless, Harry ran to her side tears falling down his eyes._

_"HERMIONE!"_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, it was morning. Hermione and Ron was standing over Harry looking at him rather oddly, he got up from out of the bed and quickly headed for the bathroom. He splashed some water on his faced and looked into the mirror, he sighed. _'Not Hermione, she can't die,'_ he thought to himself. He heard a knocked on the door, he slowly opened it revealing Hermione with a worried expression on her face.

"Harry is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied.

"Then why was it my name you yelled?" Hermione snapped.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"When you were sleeping," Hermione began to explain. "You yelled my name."

"It nothing Hermione trust me," Harry hugged her.

"Okay," Hermione pulled back from the hug walking out the bathroom. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday!" she smiled.

Harry had just remembered, his birthday was today and Mrs. Weasley was planning a party. Harry went back to the room to change, Ron was no longer there, so he was free to change in private. Ginny walked into the room after Harry finished changing, she ran up to him and hugged him then gave him a kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she smiled.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry blushed.

"Mum said to come downstair and Ron and Luna is waiting for you," Ginny left room with Harry closely following.

Harry went downstairs and to see his two friends smiling at him, he sat next to Luna.

"Happy Birthday!" Luna smiled and pulled out a small box. "Here your present."

Harry opened the box revealing some sort of amulet.

"It an protection amulets," Luna said dreamily. "It actually works it protected me earlier this summer."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"She was attacked by death eaters," Ron explained. "Luna escape brilliantly with her father."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I rather not dwell on the past," Luna smiled looking into space.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room and greeted Harry, Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug which he couldn't wait for to end. Mr. Weasley shook his hand and smiled, Harry hadn't seen Mr. Weasley since he arrived at the Burrow.

"Sorry I wasn't here for your arrival, Harry," Mr. Weasley apologized. "It's been absolute craziness at the Ministry these days."

"It's alright," Harry understood.

"Now I want you and Ron to go play Quidditch while I'll prepare for your party," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Go on now."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna went outside, Luna sat on the sideline as Harry, Ron and Ginny grabbed their brooms. Ginny and Ron teamed up against Harry, they played for about two hours, Ron even tried to teach Luna how to play the game which wasn't easy. She fell off the broom repeatedly, Hermione finally came outside and called them all in. They all put away the brooms and quickly rushed inside, Harry was the last to enter the house.

"Surprise!"

Before Harry stood Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore, the entire Weasley family excluding Charlie and Percy, Hermione, Luna and Fleur. He also notice standing next to Dumbledore was a girl around his age, she was beautiful, she had long jet black hair, hazel eyes, and had an innocent look on her face. Harry smiled at her, she waved at him unsure of what to do.

Mrs. Weasley picked up the cake and began singing as everyone else joined in.

"Happy Birthday to you."

Harry smiled all his favorite people together in one place, as time went by it was time to cut the cake. Harry had a huge piece which he shared with Ron, Dumbledore pulled him aside along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. He took them outside where there was still some day light about to turn into night.

"Everyone I want to introduce you to Brooke," Dumbledore introduce them. "She was attacked Lord Voldermort and his death eaters a this morning, she will be going to Hogwarts and I expect that you will treat her as one of friends."

They all nodded their heads as Dumbledore went back inside to the party, Ginny was the first to speak since she was the most outspoken one at the time.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"Just turned sixteen." Brooke smiled.

"So you took on he-who-must-not-be-named all by yourself?" Ron asked.

Brooke nodded.

"That brilliant!" Ron smiled.

"So have you been sorted yet?" Harry asked.

"No I am suppose to be sorted when school starts did you get your letters yet?" Brooke asked.

"Wait they never came!" Hermione panicked.

"Don't worry they'll probably come into tomorrow," Brooke reassured her.

"So where will you be staying," Harry kicked a rock across the yard.

"The Weasley agreed that they would take me in," Brooke replied. "You didn't know?"

"Well no," Harry answered.

"Harry time to open your presents!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from inside.

Harry rushed back into the house, his presents where on a table one next to another he opened them one by one. Hermione had gotten him a book based on Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Weasleys got him many items from Fred and George joke shop, Lupin, Tonks and Moody bought him a gift basket full of all kinds of wizarding candies, Fleur gave a Remembrall.

Harry thanked them all for their wonderful gifts, when it was finally very late everyone began to get ready to leave except for Bill and Fleur who annouced that they were getting married to Mrs. Weasley unfortunate surprise. Harry went upstairs to bed, he was extremely tired after the day he had. Some entered the room, it was Brooke she blushed realizing she entered the wrong room.

"Sorry!" she quickly said.

"It's okay I wasn't changing." Harry laughed.

"Thank goodness," Brooke laughed also.

"Did you have a good time today?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You all are so kind."

"So are you," Harry smiled.

"Well I am going to freshen up," Brooke smiled back. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight Brooke."

Brooke went to the bathroom and she quickly looked the door, she turned on the water in the sink and bathtub. She pulled out a mirror from her pocket and she smiled, a women appeared on the screen. Brooke rolled her eyes at the woman, the woman then spoke.

"What is it that you want?" she asked.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Brooke asked.

"He busy at the moment!"

"Bellatrix this is important business," Brooke yelled. "Now hand him the mirror!"

Voldermort now appeared in the reflection of the mirror.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"They fell for it as planned."

"Good, very good," Voldermort smiled. "Remember the plan!"

"Yes master," Brooke nodded her head.

"Contact me when your inside the school."

"Okay then I shall find the other Heir of Slytherin."

"Then he shall be mines," Voldermort said coldly. "To kill."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter, as usual if you have any question fill free to ask and if you have any constructive critism feel free to write. Please review!)**

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Thank you for the review I really hope enjoyed this chapter thank you!


	5. The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters and I couldn't have made this chapter without the help of my Beta** **StroodleDoodledFuhnn. Thank You!**

Chapter Five: The Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw

It was the middle of August and Hermione was going crazy since her letter that had her O.W.L. grades still hadn't arrived. Hermione was in Ron's room along with Harry, Ginny and Luna. Brooke was downstairs getting a glass of water, and over the one month that she had stayed at the Burrow, Harry and the others had become really close to her. Brooke walked into the room smiling and waving four letters in her hands. Hermione let out a squeal as Brooke handed their letters to them.

They all opened their grades at the same time, Hermione looking upset about her marks, while Ron and Harry couldn't of been happier. Laughing, Ron snatched Hermione's grades from her hands and looked at them for a couple of seconds.

"Yep, just as I thought. Ten 'Outstanding's but she only managed to get an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron smiled at Harry, "Hey, mate, what did you get?"

"I passed everything except Divination and History of Magic, plus I pulled and 'Outstanding' in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry smirked at Hermione. then turned to Ron, "And you?"

"I managed to get seven O.W.L.s," Ron shrugged.

"Did you see what you needed to get for your sixth year?" Ginny gasped.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, today, aren't we?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, we leave in an hour," Harry answered.

"Well you two should be getting ready!" Hermione addressed Harry and Ron in a motherly tone.

"Bugger off, Hermione," Ron glared at her, "We'll get ready when we feel like it."

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione scoffed.

Everyone laughed, including Ron and Hermione, and when an hour finally passed they all met downstairs to wait for Mister and Missus Weasley. When they arrived, the two adults began to speak.

"Kids, Mrs. Weasley and I have been talking," Mr. Weasley started.

"And as much as I don't approve, we agreed that you are all old enough to go to go to Diagon Alley by yourselves," Mrs. Weasley finished while crossing her arms in a very child-like manner.

"Blimey!" Ron bellowed out, "This is great. Let's go!

"Diagon Alley," everyone chanted one after the other as the group stepped into the green flames.

"Let's split up," Ron suggested, "Luna and I will be going to Flourish and Blotts, Ginny and Brooke can go to the Cauldron Shop, and-,"

"And Hermione and I will go to Gringotts," Harry interrupted, "Let's go."

The six teens split up in various directions. "Why Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

"I need to get some money out," Harry simply explained.

They arrived at a building which had white pillars and marble steps. Harry entered the Bronze doors along with Hermione. He approached a podium that held a goblin, and Harry pulled a small key out of his pocket before speaking to the creature. "I would like to make a withdrawal," Harry handed the key over.

"This way sir," the goblin lead him to a cart, and soon they arrived at a huge vault where Harry entered his key. He opened the door and entered where many Knuts, Sickles, Galleons, and even a random gem were held. As Harry began to collect some gold pieces, Hermione noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. She picked the scrap up and read:

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir can be found here._

"Harry, come here now!" Hermione panicked, "Read this."

_"Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir can be found here?,"_ Harry read aloud, "What do you think this note's talking about?"

Suddenly the goblin that assisted them entered the vault. "Before I forget," he spoke, "A human left this cup here for you to find." The creature touched a section of stone revealing a hidden passageway, and Harry and Hermione followed cautiously. The goblin handed Harry a cup with a eagel carved on the rim and topaz coming down the stem.

"Hermione this is Ravenclaw's cup!" Harry bellowed handing his partner the mug.

As the artifact entered Hermione's hands, a blue aura appeared around, before she handed the cup back to an equally shocked Harry.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," her bushy hair swinging as she shook her head.

"Hermione, I think that you're the heir of Ravenclaw!" Harry exclaimed.

"But... but how can this be?" Hermione asked confused, a very rare moment indeed.

"We need to go!" Harry pocketed the cup carefully.

The two heirs ran out of the room with the goblin chasing behind until they reached the exit of Gringotts. They rushed out of the bank urgently looking for Ron and Luna. They found them at Flourish and Blotts paying for their books while Ginny and Brooke stood off to the side.

"Harry, Hermione, there you are!" Brooke exclaimed.

"We have to go back to the Burrow, now!" Harry rushed everyone out of the shop.

As soon as everyone had their supplies they were soon back at the Weasley's and Harry lead all of the teenagers into Ron's room. "Watch this," Harry gave Hermione the cup.

Hermione grabbed the handle and for the second time, a blue aura began to glow around her before immediately stopping. Everyone looked at Hermione in awe as she placed the cup on the floor and sat next to it.

Luna was the first to speak, "Where did you find that cup? I'm surprised that Iddle Dimplydoos haven't gotten it yet," she said gazing down at it dreamily.

"Someone dropped it off at my vault," Harry explained.

"Bloody hell," Ron said still shocked, "Hermione is the Heir of Ravenclaw,"

"I really have to use the loo," Brooke got up and headed for the door.

Brooke went into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the sink and tub as she pulled out a small mirror. She waited for an image to appear in the reflection, and when who she was looking for finally showed up she smiled.

"The mudblood is the Heir of Ravenclaw," Brooke explained.

"Very good Brooke," Voldemort grinned, "Get very close to the four Heirs, so that when it's time for battle, it won't be such a surprise for me when they attack."

"Just two more to go," Brooke smirked, "One more thing. Someone's been helping Potter."

"Who?!"

"He doesn't know but I'm sure that he'll find out soon," Brooke reassured the Dark Lord.

"Be certain he does," Voldemort nodded.

"I imagine that they will be telling the old fool soon, so-" Brooke stopped speaking when she heard a knock on the door, "I will contact you soon, Master."

She quickly turned the water off and went to the door and unlocked it. She turned the knob to reveal Hermione with a worried expression plastered to her face. Brooke smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought I heard another voice in there with you."

"Nope it's just me," Brooke smiled again, "Are you sure that you're not hearing things?"

"I don't know." Hermione walked away very slowly.

Brooke laughed as she had just fooled Hermione. _'Could that mudblood possibly know what I am planning?'_ Brooke crossed her arms and went back into the bathroom.

"Playing with these fools is going to be easy!"

**(A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter, I really hoped you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed all of your reviews, again if you have any constructive critism or opinion on the chapter feel free to review. Thank you!)**

**carebear4ever**- Thanks for the review, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**freakysoccergirl**- Thanks for the review, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and what is yet to come.

**StroodleDoodledFuhnn**- I want to give you a special thanks for helping me out with this chapter, as my newly found Beta. As you will come to see Brooke character is very complicated on many levels, I will be sure to add more Tonks and Luna they are one of my favorites characters. Your theory about the protection amulet it could be wrong or right I am not saying.

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Thanks for adding me to your favorite list, I am going to try and write the next chapter quicker but still try and make it seem as though it wasn't rushed.

**BlackDemonAngel**- You got one right so far lets see about the others, thank you for reading another chapter I hoped you enjoyed it.


	6. The Kiss

Chapter Six: The Kiss

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express," yelled the conductor, the six teens searched on the train for an empty compartment. Once they found one the six took their seats, Brooke began to bite her nails nervously as the train began to move. She looked back at her friends her friends terrified, Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just nervous that's all," Brooke said.

"About what?" Luna asked dreamily.

"This is my first time going to a real school," Brooke explained. "When I was born I wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts, people used to tell me I was destined for great things. When my father died all I had left was my mother, we were quite rich so money wasn't a problem. My Mum had me train with this extremely powerful wizard, one day my Mum disappeared and the only person who there to take care of me was my mentor."

"Where is my your mentor now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know," Brooke lied. "Has anyone told Dumbledore about Hermione being Ravenclaw's Heir?"

"I told my Mum to tell Dumbledore at one of the meetings with the Order," Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear. "But when I stumbled on one of their meetings I heard them talking about Slytherin's Heir."

"What did they say?" Brooke quickly asked.

"How hard it going to be to find him or her," Ginny explained. "Then I got an idea, since so many Slytherin's have been trying to flirt with me, why not flirt back?"

"What does that have to do with Slytherin's Heir?" Ron asked furiously.

"By flirting with them that will let me get closer to them and they will earn my trust," Ginny gave Ron an icy glare. "But the problem is I only want to date who I think is necessary, I don't to become the school's you know!"

"Tramp," Ron crossed his arms.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply to Ron's comment but Professor McGonagall had entered the compartment with a stern look on her face. "Potter, Granger, follow me."

Harry and Hermione got up nervously and followed her, they entered into the other side of the train. McGongall opened a compartment and locked the door behind them, she sat Harry and Hermione next to each and sat across from them. She pulled out a key from the long green robe she had been wearing, she handed the key to Harry and began to speak.

"This is a key to the Four Heirs of Hogwarts room," she explained. "You will find the room on the seventh floor behind a portrait of a women carrying a baby in arms, the password is 'Godric Hallows'. Be sure that no ones follows you when you enter the potrait and always be sure the key, if this key gets in to anyone elses hands their will be serious consequences and I don't mean detention."

"What will people think when they see that we're not going to Gryffindor's Common Room?" Harry pocket the key.

"We explained to the students that you and Ms. Granger are in terrible amount of trouble and keeping you two anywhere near the Gryffindor's Common Room will also cause them to be in great danger," McGonagall explain. "Now be off and enjoy the company of your friends."

Harry and Hermione got up to leave, "One more thing," she added.

"You can only find what your looking for when you truly desire it."

They left the compartment equally confused, they walked into their compartment to see their four friends sleeping. Luna was sleeping Ron's shoulder, and Brooke fell asleep in Ginny's lap. Harry and Hermione took their seats and decide to do as their friends and fall asleep, as time passed Hermione was the first one up. The train had stopped and she looked out of the compartment, no one else seemed to be on the train.

"Oh no," Hermione panicked. "Everyone wake up!"

"Hermione what do you want?" Ron said rudely as he woke up.

"We're here and everyone is already in Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

The six teens quickly hopped off the bus, they ran towards a huge castle that was heavily gated. Hermione stopped running as she heard a footstoop that was not theirs, Harry turned around an looked at Hermione who was still standing still. A women with long pink hair showed up in front of Hermione, the other five ran back to Hermione worried.

"Tonks," Ginny bellowed out of excitement.

"I was looking for you lots," Tonks smiled. "You six missed the feast and gave us quite a scare. Brooke since you missed the sorting you have to go straight to Dumbledore's Office."

"Where will that be?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Don't worry I'll take you," Tonks laughed.

She walked them back to Hogwarts, she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the gate. She locked it behind her and headed straight for Dumbledore's Office with Brooke, Harry and Hermione started to split up from the rest of the gang. Ron caught up to them, he looked at them confused.

"Where are you going mate?" Ron asked.

"We didn't tell you!" Harry remembered. "We have our own room."

"That great," Ron smiled lets go check it out.

"Sorry Ron but I think we have to go alone," Hermione frowned.

"That's okay," Ron lied. "I might as well walk Luna back to Common Room."

Harry and Hermione finally reached the seventh floor, they tried to find a the portrait and of the women carrying a baby but it seem as if it was impossible. Harry strayed off from Hermione and found a hall that he had never seen before, he called Hermione to him.

"Do you remember this hall being here?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly," Hermione seemed as if she was drawned to the hall. "Harry!"

"Yes?" Harry said startled.

Hermione saw the portrait they had been looking for, it was a young women holding a crying baby. Harry and Hermione approached the portrait slowly, the women to her attentions off the baby and looked at the two teens that stood before her.

"Password?"

"Godric Hallows," Harry and Hermione said together.

The portrait swung open revealing a door, Harry pulled the key from out of his pocket and put it into the door. The door immediately swung open, Harry and Hermione entered the room, it was beautiful, it was a mixture of all four houses. They were standing in what seemed to be the Common Room, each corner had was decorated in different colors, red, green, blue, and yellow. Each corner led to another hallway which seem to be where the heirs bedrooms were located, there were two red couches, with a green rug under them, in the center of the room four banners came down. One banner for each houses, Hermione looked around the room astonished.

"Harry can you you believe it?" Hermione smiled.

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione, she was beautiful, Harry couldn't help but stare in to her brown eyes which seemed to be almost glowing. Hermione notice how close they had gotten, there face was at least two inches apart, it suddenly happened. Their lips touched, they kissed with such a passion and what felt like to be hours even though it was only seconds. Hermione pulled back from the kiss, she looked at Harry blushing and quickly ran off to her room through the entrance in the blue corner. Harry smiled as he watched her walk off, he loved and he wanted her to know it.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed please feel free to leave a review! Thank you for reading!)**

**BlackDemonAngel**-You were right about your suspicions so far lets see if you can get the other two heirs, it's going to be extremely difficult to find Slytherin's Heir but it going to worth the wait when you see what I am planning.

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- You will find out the other Heirs soon enough. Thanks for the review!

**carebear4ever**- Yeah I noticie that mistake and I cleared it up, thank you for telling but I knew it was the badger or the eagle but I wasn't really sure and I thought for sure it would be the badger. Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**firemnwnb**- Yes, Brooke is a death eater, a very good one at that. You will soon find out in later chapters but she is brilliant at the Dark Arts.

**wasu**- Thanks for the review I am really glad you like it, I hope that I can keep you interested and still wanting more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Schuikichiro**- I am so sorry about that at first I had no clue about what you were talking about then I notice I put the first chapter as the second. Sorry to everyone who also had this problem I fixed it eventually, but I am sorry I took so long to correct my mistake. Hope you enjoy the story!


	7. Ginny's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**(A/N: If anyone wants to know how Brooke looks like look up the actress Sophia Bush and imagine her in her teens even though she like twenty something, but she plays as a teenager name Brooke that where I got the name from. I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review! I am also starting something new where I tell you the name of the next chapter so you can guess what the next chapter is about.)**

Chapter Seven: Ginny's Plan

_Bellatrix casted a sheild around her and went straight for Hermione, Petigrew dueled Ron and Harry took Lucius. Harry saw spell being fired all across the room, "Levicorpus!" he yelled, Lucius dodge the spell and fired one back. Harry fell to the ground and quicky got up, "Expelliarmus!" Lucius wand flew out of his hand._

_"Avada Kedvera!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_Hermione collasped to the floor lifeless, Harry ran to her side tears falling down his eyes._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat as usual, he looked around his neatly decorated room, his bed sheets were the colors of gold and a scarlet. The four walls in his room was painted scarlet red and the floor was made out of marble the color of gold, he quickly got out of his bed and entered the bathroom which was inside his room. He ran water over his face, 'Why do I keep having these dreams?'.

Harry continued to get ready for class, he went into the Common Room which was empty. Harry went into Hermione's room which was empty, 'She probably already went to class," he thought. Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, he was waiting for Ron to come but instead it was his younger sister and Brooke. Ginny and Brooke were almost inseperable ever since they met, they were giggling like school girls.

"Harry," Brooke smiled. "I am Gryffindor."

"Congratulations." Harry hugged her.

"If your looking for Ron he already left," Ginny explained. "I got to class, see you two later."

"Harry, let's get to our first class," Brooke grabbed Harry's hand.

They ran to class laughing and holding hands, they entered the class to catch a glimpse of a women with pink long hair at the front of the class, Harry let go of Brooke and slightly blushed. They sat next to one another in the last row, Hermione was in the front row sitting next to Lavender Brown, Harry looke around for any sign of Ron. Ron was seating next to Seamus, he obviously had been bad mad at Harry and Hermione leaving him the night before, the women with the pink hair began to right on the board. She turned her attention to the class and smiled, Harry smiled when he realize who the teacher was it was Tonks, although she looked quite different with the long hair.

"Good morning class," Tonks swung her arm knocking down a pile of books on her desk. "Wotcher, just ignore that."

Gryffindors were far from happy when the heard a couples of laughs coming from the Slytherins, they dreaded having class with them.

"My name is Professor Tonks," She began again. "I am an auror sent to teach you on how to defend yourself against the dark arts, on my line of work I have seen the darkest magic ever used. In today lesson we will be learning about, one of the worst creatures ever known to wizards, Inferius."

Several students gasped at this.

"Inferius is one a very well know wizard killer," Tonks explained. "Inferius can be controlled by that caster to do whatever their bidding.'

Tonks began to pick up the book she knocked down and handed them out, Hermione turned around and smiled at Harry, he smiled back at her. Brooke notice this, _'It's about time those two got together, wait what am I saying.'_

"Turn to page fifty-seven and begin reading," Tonks commanded.

Twenty minutes had passed by and the class was finally finished, Tonks gave out the homework and the students began to leave. Ron caught up with Harry and Brooke, he wrapped his arm around his to friends and smiled. Harry was confused, he thought Ron was mad at him but it turned out to be different.

"Why so cheerful Ron?" Brooke laughed.

"Cause I got a free period." Ron smiled.

"Cool so do I what about you Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, "I can trust you two right?"

"Of course mate." Ron said confused.

"Follow me," Harry led Ron and Brooke to the seventh floor.

"Where are we going?" Ron bellowed out.

"Quiet," Harry replied looking around.

A new hallway suddenly appeared to Ron and Brooke's surprise, they followed Harry to a portrait of a women holding a crying baby.

"Password?"

"Godric Hallows," Harry replied.

The portrait swung open revealing a door.

"Harry, Ron, Brooke?"

"Ginny!" Harry worried.

"Blimey," Ginny walked down the hall. "I never notice this place before."

"You have to keep this a secret," Harry explained.

"I promise!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry opened the door with his keys, they four entered the room astonished, they have never seen a Common Room so perfectly decorated. Ginny was strangely drawn to Hufflepuff room, she walked to the corner that led to the Heir of Hufflepuff's room. She reached out for the doornob when she was stopped by Harry, he pulled her away from the door and back to the Common Room.

"Sorry Ginny I don't think we are allowed to go into the room with out the permission of the Heir," Harry explained.

"It's okay I had to go anyways," Ginny was still looking in the direction of the Heir of Hufflepuff's room. "I got a date with Blaise Zabini."

Ron began to turn scarlet red.

"Don't be such a prat!" Ginny noticing him getting mad.

"I don't like what your doing!" Ron snapped.

"I am doing it to help Harry and Hermione!" Ginny crossed her arms.

"And I suspect your not enjoying it!" Ron said coldly.

Ginny stormed out of the room, tears was following down her eyes, she bumped into a boy who was slightly taller then her she.

"Ginny are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, come Blaise lets go on our date." Ginny grabbed Blaise hand.

Blaise led her outside by the lake, he had set up a pinic for the two of them. Ginny smiled at this, they sat down on the blanket set on the grass, she pulled out a sandwhich from the basket and took a very catious bite. Blaise laughed as she slowly chewed the sandwhich, he took a piece of the sandwhich and ate it also.

"I didn't do anything to it," Blaise laughed.

"It doesn't hurt to be catious," she grinned. "Blaise do you trust me?"

"Well you seem like a trustworthy person so, yes." Blaise replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Hold this," Ginny pulled out a green emerald she stole from Dumbledore's Office during her fourth year.

Blaise took hold of the gem, nothing happened, Ginny sighed and took the emerald from Blaise.

"Blaise," Ginny began. "I really like you but only as a friend, I'm sorry."

Ginny rushed off into the castle with tears flowing down here eyes, she bumped in to Hermione.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked worried.

"Can we go back to your Common Room," Ginny replied.

"Who told you about that?" Hermione asked defensively.

"Harry."

Hermione led Ginny back to the Common Room, surprisingly the door was unlocked Hermione locked it as she went back to her room, Ginny lied on Hermione king size bed. Hermione lied next to her and began stroking her hair, Ginny was still crying, she wiped her tears on the sleeves of her uniform.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked worried.

"I was so full of myself," Ginny tossed her hair out of her face. "I went on a date with Blaise Zabini, and I handed him a emerald that used to belong to Salazar Slytherin and he turned out not be an Heir. I told him I only liked him as a friend, but I couldn't help but feel hurt he trusted me and I used him."

"Ginny I know how you feel," Hermione comforted her. "I kissed Harry last night."

"Hermione that is great news!" Ginny said confused.

"I think he likes Brooke!" Hermione bellowed out.

"What?"

"When we was in Defense Against the Dark Arts they walked into the room holding hands," tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. "I can't believe it Ginny, why would he kiss me then. Why would he play with my feelings like that? I trusted him Ginny, I trusted him so much that I would give my heart to him. I don't understand, why won't he ever let me all the way in!"

Ginny began to cry again, but this time it was because she could literally feel Hermione's pain, in that moment Ginny know Hermione loved Harry.

"Why do boys have to be such arses?" Ginny hugged Hermione.

"I got to my next class," Hermione wiped her tears.

"Okay, do you mind if I stay here?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all," Hermione walked out the room.

Hermione entered the Common Room to see Harry sitting on the couch, she rolled her eyes and tried to leave before he could spot her. It was to late Harry turned around and saw Hermione trying to quietly head for the door, she knew this time was coming but she didn't want it to come so soon. Harry sat Hermione down across from him, he started of the conversation.

"Hermione, we have to talk," Harry said firmly. "Mainly about the kiss."

"It was mistake," Hermione said bitterly.

"What?"

"I was fool to think that some like you would like a bookworm like me," Hermione said coldly. "I won't make the mistake for falling for Harry Potter again!"

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"Harry you can have anyone you and you obviously don't want me," Hermione said coldly. "I go to class."

Hermione stormed out the room slamming the door behind her, Harry stood there confused, he chased after Hermione but she was gone.

Next chapter will be called **The Heir of Helga Hufflepuff**.

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Brooke is a very complicated character, as time goes on you will see what she is really about and what side she is really on. Brooke is my favorite character at the moment even with her being evil and all, but soon you will find out how powerful she is. But anyone could be that powerful if they were trained by Voldermort.

**BlackDemonAngel**- Sorry for the long wait with school opening back and all it was very hard to get another chapter up, hope you enjoyed it this chapter!

**wasu**- Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Dark Yellow Dino**- I am glad you like it so far hopefully I can keep you coming back and wanting more.


	8. The Heir of Helga Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters!**

Chapter Eight: The Heir of Helga Hufflepuff

It was morning, Hermione had just walked into the Common Room after being out all night without being caught. She couldn't go back to the her Common Room that night knowing that Harry was probably waiting for her, she arrived at the portrait of a women holding a baby. She entered the portrait hole and through the door, there was no sign of Harry so she went straight to her bedroom to find Ginny and Brooke sitting on her bed, _'Why would Ginny bring her of all people to my room?'_ Hermione was furious. She stormed out her room and back into the Common Room, Ginny and Brooke chased her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, a roar of thunder began to fill the room. Brooke looked out of the window it suddenly began to rain, they all ignored what was going on thinking it was just a coincident.

"You have my attention," Hermione crossed her arms.

"Hermione, give it a rest." Ginny shot her an icy glare. "Listen to Brooke this is very important."

"Hermione, Harry's not in love with me," Brooke explained. "He's in love with you, and I think you kind hurt him the way you turned him down."

"Then why were you two holding hands?" Hermione unfolded her arms.

"That was nothing," Brooke said sympathetically. "Hermione trust me I don't like Harry and he doesn't have feelings for me, I was actually rooting for the two of you."

"Harry will never take me back now," Hermione plowed herself into the couch. "Not after the way treated him, he probably furious with me."

Brooke took a seat next to Hermione, she let out a deep sigh.

"Hermione if he really loves you," Brooke explained. "I doubt that he would ever give up so easily."

"Where did Ginny go?" Hermione asked curiously looking around to room.

A yellow light filled the room followed by a scream and a 'thud' to the floor, Hermione and Brooke ran into Hufflepuff's corner. Ginny layed on the floor motionless, Hermione eyes grew big as she went by Ginny's side. Brooke was in a panic, she had no clue on what to do, Hermione began to give out orders.

"Grab her feet," Hermione commanded. "We have to get her to the Hospital Wing!"

Brooke grabbed Ginny's feet and they quickly got her to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey led them to an available bed. Hermione stepped back as Madam Pomfrey began to take over, Brooke had tears falling from her eyes.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We don't exactly know," Hermione explained.

Ron, Harry and Luna rushed into the Hospital Wing, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry crying.

"What happened?" Ron asked frantically. "Was she was attacked?"

"No, I think she an Heir," Hermione bit her lip. "Something happen when she touched Hufflepuff's doorknob."

"She was surge with to much power," Brooke explained. "When a wizard get to much power that they can't handle this is what happens, they end up in a coma."

"Bloody hell, why didn't this happen to Harry and Hermione?" Ron snapped.

"Because the item's we had weren't powerful enough!" Hermione exclaimed. "When Ginny touch that doorknob it held so much power cause the room actually has the essence of Helga Hufflepuff."

"Then how come everytime we enter out room that doesn't happen?" Harry asked confused.

"We already had our powers come to us from the items we wield," Hermione explained.

"I can't take this," Brooke ran out of the room.

Brooke ran into a bathroom, she approached the nearest stall. She entered it and slam the door still crying, she pulled out a mirror from her pocket and tears fell on it. Brooke waited for someone to appear on the other side of the mirror, finally a man appeared.

"I-can't," Brooke sobbed.

"Can't what?" a cold voice came.

"This!" she shrieked. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Brooke did you forget our deal?" the cold voice came again.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke said fiercely.

"Brooke did you ever wonder what happened to your mother?"

"You son-of-a-"

"Watch your tounge," Voldermort grinned.

"Your a right foul git!"

"Enough flattery," Voldermort laughed. "What news do you have for me?"

"The Heir of Hufflepuff is Ginny Weasely," Brooke said hastily.

"The blood traitor," Voldermort said digusted.

"I have to go," Brooke shoved the mirror into her pocket.

Brooke walked back to the Hospital Wing, her eyes intensely red and swollen. Hermione had her face buried in Harry's chest while Ron was holding Ginny's hand with Luna by his side, his parent's were coming to the school to make sure Ginny was alright. That was the only problem, no one knew if Ginny would be able to wake up from the coma, Brooke couldn't stand seeing one of her bestfriends in that kind of position after she just sold her out to one of the most evil beings that ever existed. Dumbledore entered the room in disbelief, Madam Pomfrey was injecting some kind of potion into Ginny's arm.

"What is that for?" Ron snapped at Madam Pomfrey.

"It will help her to wake up faster," Dumbledore explained.

"Don't you dare speak to me you old fool!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Hermione was surprised at Ron attitude towards Dumbledore.

"Hermione stay out of this," Ron roared. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you!"

Dumbledore did not speak.

"Bloody hell," Ron shook his head. "You was willing to let my sister die, all for the sake of being an Heir!"

"Mr. Weasley there was no telling it was going to be your sister?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU WAS WILLING TO LET ANYONE DIE FOR THE SAKE OF BEING AN HEIR JUST PROVES TO ME THAT YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A SICK TWISTED BASTARD!" Ron shouted.

"Ron that enough!" Harry yelled.

"I thought you of all people would understand!" Ron stormed out of the room and slammed the door a loud 'BANG'.

Harry tried to chase after Ron but Dumbledore stopped him, "Let him go, this is something he must face alone."

"Is it true Headmaster?" Hermione asked. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Not exactly like this," Dumbledore explained. "We knew something like this was going to happen but we didn't know when."

"We?" Brooke asked.

"The Order," Dumbledore looked at the time. "I must be attending to some business."

Harry and the others nodded their heads, Dumbledore left room as the four stayed by Ginny's side for hours. It was finally midnight, Brooke and Luna fell asleep, Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione felt safe when she was with Harry, she never wanted to leave his side, Hermione picked up her head and grabbed a glass of water off of the the nightstand next to Ginny's bed. Harry smiled at Hermione as she sat down next to him, she gave out a loud sigh then turned to him. She knew she had to apologies to Harry, she began to open her mouth to be greeted with a kiss. Harry had kissed her and she was gladly kissed him back, she wasn't afraid anymore she wanted Harry to know she loved him. Hermione pulled back from the kiss and smiled, it wasn't the perfect timing but it felt right to them.

"Harry I love you!" Hermione smiled.

"I love you to Hermione," Harry kissed her again. "I always have."

Madam Pomfrey entered back into the room.

"It's time you four got some rest, up to your beds now," she order. "Get to it."

The four left the Hospital Wing, Brooke and Luna did not want to go back to there Common Room. Harry and Hermione decide that they will just let them sleep in the Heir's room since they couldn't go back to their Common Room without being questioned, they walked to the seventh floor and led them to the portrait of the women holding the baby. Harry said the password and opened the door, the four walked into the room, Hermione locked the door behind her. Luna looked dreamily around the room, she had never seen anything like it.

"You two can bunk with me," Hermione yawned.

Brooke and Luna headed for Hermione's Room in a hurry to catch some sleep.

"Goodnight," Hermione walking in the direction of her room.

"Hermione?" Harry said nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione turned around.

"You can sleep with me if you want to?" Harry couldn't believe he just said that.

"I thought you would never ask," Hermione beamed.

Harry led Hermione to his room, they both entered his bed at the same time, Hermione held Harry's hand. Harry pushed her back her hair, Hermione pulled him closer for a kiss which turn into something more. They began to kiss with even more passion, Hermione began to lift up Harry's shirt, he was now shirtless and began to unbuckle his belt. Hermione lifted up her own shirt, she began to kiss Harry with so much emotion. _'This is it,'_ Hermione thought. Harry stopped, he pulled back from Hermione who beginning to get teary.

"Hermione we don't have to do this now?" Harry explained.

"I know," Hermione smiled. "But I want to."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please continue to review and I will most certainly reply to your review, so if you have a question it best to ask then.)**

**Hudman122**- Thanks for the advice, and I really like your story also I hope you decide to continue with it.

**BlackDemonAngel**- Its okay if your reviews are late, I know school can keep people really busy and it is very stressful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review when you get a chance to thanks!

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- I didn't quite get your question, but I hope you like how Harry and Hermione got together and the whole Brooke thing was a misunderstanding. Also there is something in this chapter that you might want to remember for future reference, just remember not everything is a coincident.

**lili-potter8907**- Good guess! Ginny is the Heir of Hufflepuff, sadly now she in a coma and there no telling whether she will survive it or not. Brooke doesn't like Harry but she is going to have her eyes on a special someone that you will soon find out, I think it would be hilarious if I made Ron to turn out to be Slytherin Heir but we just have to wait and see.

**wasu**- Thanks for the review hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come!

**Gost Sword**- Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it!


	9. Mirror of Transportation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters**.

Chapter Nine: Mirror of Transportation

Harry woke up next to Hermione, she was still sleeping, he smiled at her and put on his shirt and headed for the bathroom. They hadn't done anything that night, they wanted to wait until they were in a serious relationship. It was Sunday, Harry decide when Hermione woke up the first thing they would do was to go to see Ginny at the Hospital Wing, Harry heard a knock on the bathroom door, it was Hermione and she was clothed. Harry looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of her by the bathroom door, she was smiling and heading his way.

"Is that my girlfriend," Harry laughed.

Hermione kissed him.

"Blimey, I think it is!"

"Harry," Hermione laughed. "How did you sleep last night?"

"First time I hadn't had nightmare in years!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I'm worried about Ginny and Ron," Hermione frowned.

"Me too," Harry sighed. "But Ginny is strong, she'll wake up soon."

"Brooke took it kind of hard." Hermione sat on Harry's bed.

"Ginny was very close to her," Harry said. "Ginny's the only true friend she got."

"She has me!"

"Does she really ?" Harry asked. "I mean I hardly seen you two together."

"I know it may seem like I don't care about her but I do."

"I know you do," Harry nodded his head. "You just have to find a better way of showing it."

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione opened it, there was Brooke standing at the entrance beaming at the couple. Hermione laughed and grabbed Brooke arm and led her to the Common Room, where Luna was gazing around the room. Hermione sat on the couch across Brooke, who couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"What did you two do last night?" Brooke laughed.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled. "Honestly, we kissed mostly and then we fell asleep."

"Sure," Brooke grinned.

"Are we going to see Ginny today?" Luna asked dreamily looking up at the banners.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "As soon as Harry comes out of his room."

Harry came out the room, sat on the couch when the three girls immediately picked him back up.

"We have to go see Ginny," Brooke crossed her arms. "Lets go!"

The four walked to the Hospital Wing, Ron was already there with his parents, Ms. Weasley was grieving over Ginny's motionless body. Hermione and Brooke walked over to her and hugged her, Luna went over to comfort Ron. Luna grabbed Ron's hand and looked up at him then down at Ginny, she hadn't made any progress over the last couple of days.

"Thank you dears for being here," Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes.

"Kids we have some bad news," Mr. Weasley sighed. "If Ginny doesn't wake up by this time next week, she will most likely die."

"What?" Brooke and Hermione said together.

"Brooke!"

"What was that?" Harry asked looking at Brooke.

"I don't know," Brooke lied. "I think I better check outside."

Brooke went into the empty hallway, she pulled out the mirror from her pocket. She saw Voldermort faced in the reflection, he looked more vicious then ever.

"What is it?" Brooke asked. "You almost blew my cover!"

"I have a plan," Voldermort explained. "I have Remus Lupin, you have to get Harry and his band of blood traitors and mudblood to get over so I can give you something important."

"What exactly?"

"The Mirror of Transportation," Voldermort exclaimed.

"What is that?" Brooke asked curiously.

"They are two mirrors created by Salazar Slytherin," Voldermort explained. "When you walk through one mirror you come out of the other, do you see why it so important?"

"So you can get into Hogwarts?"

"Exactly," Voldermort grinned. "Whenever I want and they won't even have a clue on how I am doing it."

"Smart," Brooke scoffed. "How am I suppose to lead them to without revealing my sources?"

"Take the mudblood near water."

"How does that help?"

"Just trust me," Voldermort laughed. "See you tonight."

Brooke walked back into the room and grabbed Harry, Hermione and Luna out of the room, _'I can't let Ron go he'll get killed for sure.'_ Brooke thought. Brooke dragged them all towards the lake without any explanation cause she had none, she didn't even know what she was doing but she had a clue, Brooke put Hermione in front of the lake and began to speak.

"What do you see?" Brooke asked.

"Am I suppose to see something?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes," Brooke nodded her head. "Trust me."

Hermione concentrated on the water, an image began to appear in the water, it was Lupin he was being tortured by Bellatrix and other death eaters, there was many of them Hermione couldn't even count. Hermione gasped and turned to Harry, and gave him a worried look, she turned back the water to check something else. She study the area and where it was, Hermione turned to the Harry again.

"Lupin in trouble," Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I saw it in the water like Brooke said." Hermione said slowly. "How did you know I could do that?"

"No time for that we have to save Lupin," Brooke changed the subject.

"Where were they?" Harry asked.

"I never seen it before," Hermione said.

"If I had to guess it would be at one of their riches death eaters home," Brooke said.

"The Malfoy's but he's in jail," Harry said.

"Not Mrs. Malfoy!" Luna exclaimed.

"I have to go alone." Harry said.

"Give it a rest were not going to let you go alone!" Hermione bellowed out.

"You have to," Harry explained.

"It's either all of us or none of us!" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Fine," Harry gave in. "But we can't take Ron."

They all nodded.

"How are going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "They will probably be expecting us it best that we come prepared this time, we have to bring in Dumbledore's Army."

Hermione pulled out a Galleon from her pocket and began to set it on 5 o'clock, then looked at Harry for further instructions.

"Now we have to go to the Room of Requirements," Harry lead them back to the castle. "We can't go back to Hospital Wing, at least not now!"

"Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?" Hermione worried.

"No," Harry said firmly.

They went down a hallway and stood in front of a wall, Hermione looked around incase anyone was around. An oak door magically appeared in front of the four, they walked through into the room and saw that nothing had change since the last left it. Harry went to the small chalkboard and began to write, once he finished he dust of his hands and turn back to his friends.

"What did you write?" Brooke asked.

"We need a way to escape from Hogwarts," Harry said.

A fireplace magically appeared, with a bucket of Floo powder next to it, people began to appear and they all waited to see what was going on.

"Remus Lupin has been captured by Lord Voldermort," Harry said as most of the group shuddered. "We are going to the Malfoy Manor tonight so if your not up for it, you can leave now."

"Brilliant Potter," Zacharias spat. "Have fun getting killed!"

Zarcharias left along with many other people, the only people who were left signed their names on a paper. Harry read the list:

**_Hermione Granger_**

**_Hannah Abbott_**

**_Neville Longbottom_**

**_Cho Chang_**

**_Dean Thomas_**

**_Lavender Brown_**

**_Colin Creevy_**

**_Parvati Patil_**

**_Padma Patil_**

**_Luna Lovegood_**

**_Brooke Davis_**

Harry read the list and sighed he lead them all to the fireplace, but the discuss the terms and conditions before the left.

"We are going to be divided into two groups," Harry said seriously. "I'll be leading one and Hermione the other, be very careful death eaters take no mercy and they enjoy killing their enemies."

Hermione looked at Harry worried, she looked at the time which read 6:30. She let out a deep sigh and went toward the fireplace, she was the first who was willing to go into the Malfoy Manor.

"Be careful Hermione," Brooke said. "Wait for us."

Hermione nodded her head, she threw the Floo powder at her feet; green flames erupted around her and she said firmly. "Malfoy Manor!"

**Next Chapter:** Malfoy Manor

**(A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please continue to review if you can and continue to read, the next chapter is going to be an action packed so get ready!)**

**BlackDemonAngel**- I didn't have any school either that why I have so much time to write, I use the I'm doing my homework excuse also it works everytime especially since my mom don't know how to use the computer so she has no clue what I am doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- I agree with you it would be a great twist on the Death Eater thing, but we will just have to wait and see what happens and what Voldermort has in store for Brooke, she still my favorite character and she fun to write about.

**wasu**- Hey, thanks for reading another chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter to come.


	10. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Ten: Malfoy Manor

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor, she immediately crouched down and waited for the others to come. She looked around the house which was very well decorate, the floor was made of marble and crystal chandelier hung up above her, she figured she was in the living room. The room was painted green and had the dark marked crest into to the wall, Hermione heard other voices whispering. She pulled out her wand quickly and turned around, it was the rest of the gang behind her.

"Hannah, Cho, Neville, Dean and Luna will be with me," Harry whispered. "Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Colin and Brooke is with Hermione now split up."

**(Hermione's Group)**

"This house is big so try to stay together," Hermione told them.

They crouched down watching each others back, they stumbled on a hallway that led to many different rooms. Hermione walked into the first room she saw, it was very dark inside, it seem to be a child room. She figured it was Draco, they searched the room for anything, Colin grabbed a piece of paper lying on the floor. He called Hermione to see if she knew anything about, Hermione took the paper from him and began to analyze it.

It was piece of writing from Draco, that Hermione could have sworn she saw before. Hermione stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket and left the room, along with the rest of her group. As Lavender closed the door behind it made a loud creaking noise. They heard another door open, a woman with long blonde hair, she was beautiful, she were along green robe and had long nail that were painted black.

"Who there?"

"It's Mrs. Malfoy," Brooke whispered.

"Run," Hermione said.

**(Harry's Group)**

Harry and his group was in the kitchen they looked around and saw all the large knives and daggers, Neville looked into the sink and found what seem to a red liquid. Harry walked over to Neville, he saw the red liquid and instantly knew it was blood. 'They couldn't have killed Lupin so soon!' Harry heard footsteps that wasn't apart of his group, he instantly pulled out his wand along with the rest of group.

"Keep going," Harry said.

Harry stayed in the back of the group, just incase anyone attacked from behind. They found a door that led downstairs, Luna looked back at Harry then gazed down at the stairs. It was dark so there was no telling what they were walking into, Cho was the first one to walk down the steps. "Lumos," she whispered. They all followed her down the stairs and looked around the room, it seemed to be a dungeon and Dean had just spotted Lupin.

"There he is!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter."

The group turned around to see a Death Eater standing on top of the stairs.

"Dolohov!" Harry pushed the group down the stairs.

"The dark lord is going to be so pleased to see that we caught you," Dolohov stepped down the stairs pointing his wand at Harry's neck.

"Unchain Lupin," Harry whispered to them.

Cho and Luna escaped from the group, and began to break Lupin free he was apparently knocked out. Cho and Luna picked him up and ran back towards the stairs, Harry then shouted 'Attack!'

"Stupefy!" Hannah and Neville yelled out.

Dolohov went flying back up the stairs, Harry and group ran up the stairs. They went into the kitchen to find themselves surrounded by death eaters at every entrance. Cho and Luna pulled out their wands while still trying to hold Lupin up. "Crucio!" yelled out one of the death eaters, they all split up in groups of two, except for Cho and Luna who was still holding Lupin. Luna stunted two death eaters and cleared a passway so they could escape.

"Cho, Luna go to the fireplace!" Harry yelled as he dueled a death eater. "Will catch up!"

They nodded and ran.

**(Hermione's Group)**

Hermione saw a large door, she had no clue what it led to but she knew they would have to take that chance. She opened the door to show a room full of death eaters kneeling down in front of Voldermort, Voldermort his attention to the six teens at the entrance of the door.

"Attack!" he bellowed out.

"Step aside," Brooke placed herself in front of Hermione and wiped out her wand. "Expelliarmus!"

No one knows how it happened but jet of light errupted from the tip of her wand, ten death eaters was blown into a wall. Brooke went straight for Voldermort, as the rest of the group dueled numerous death eaters. Hermione was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, who was cackling throughout the fight. Hermione knocked her on the ground, Bellatrix got up in rage. "Crucio!" she cried out. Hermione fell to the floor clutching her stomach, Lavender attacked Bellatrix from behind breaking her concentration.

Bellatrix turned around and saw Lavender begin to run through what just turned into a battlefield, Colin was knocked on the ground by two unidentified spells. Parvati and Padma was side by side fighting six death eaters, Parvati wand was knocked out of hand. "Stupefy!" yelled Padma. A death eater was knocked down to the ground, Brooke and Voldermort were in a fierce combat. He handed her one of the mirrors, Brooke took out his hand and knocked him to the ground.

"Cease fire!" Voldermort yelled. "Disapparate!"

The death eaters disapparated from the room.

"What is he doing? Hermione asked as Lavender picked her up.  
Voldermort held out his hand, a green ball of energy began to form in the center of his room. "This was not part of the plan," Brooke whispered.

The green ball of energy blew up send Hermione and Lavender flying out one of the windows, Hermione could feel the shards of glass cut through her skin. She knew that Lavender felt the same thing from her screams, Hermione luckily landed on her back in a field of flowers. Lavender on the other hands was not so lucky, although she landed on her back she smacked her head against a rock. Hermione was able to get up and rush to Lavender side, she lifted her up and tried to get back inside the house.

"Bombarda!

She blew up the wooden door, and tiny splints of wood shot out from everywhere.

**(Harry and Hermione's Group)**

Neville was just blown through a wall, Harry ran to an unconscious Neville. Dean shot three spell at two different death eaters, he had a black eye and a busted lip. Hannah shot a spell at a death eater who was coming after them.

"We have to get out," Hannah panicked.

"Get out of her!" Hermione came in the kitchen. "Harry take Lavender and her out of here!"

She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips, "Be careful!"

Hermione ran up the stairs, she tried to get back to her group, Brooke, Padma, Parvati and Patil were at the foot of the stairs.

"We have to get out this place is about to come down!" Brooke yelled.

Hermione led them all to the fireplace, they all tried to fit into the fire place together being that it was slightly bigger than the one Hogwarts. Brooke was the last one to enter, Hermione notice someone behind her it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She shot a spell at Brooke's back that knocked her to the ground, _'She dead!'_ Hermione thought. Hermione quickly grabbed her into the fireplace, she threw the Floo powder at the ground and yelled, "Hogwarts!"

**Next Chapter**: The Story of Brooke Davis

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it and if there is any mistakes I am correcting this chapter tonight but I wanted to put up quick just incase I did not have a chance to.)**

**BlackDemonAngel**- Thanks for reading the chapter, I guess I am lucky. Hehehe!

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Your getting your wish next chapter is all about the life of Brooke Davis, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. The Story of Brooke Davis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter Eleven: The Story of Brooke Davis

Harry was waiting for Hermione's group to return, twenty minutes had passed by since Harry's group been back and they were already rushed to the Hospital Wing, along with Lupin and Lavender. Harry paced across the room, 'Please don't be dead, she can't die.' Harry thought. He looked at the fireplace, green flames errupted as Colin and Padma fell out, Hermione was carrying an unconscious or dead Brooke. Harry rushed to Hermione to check out the state of Brooke, he looked at the rest the group, they looked like they just been to hell and back.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing," Hermione rushed out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey was extremely busy with Harry's group that she wasn't even ready for the damage from Hermione's, Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at them. Their clothes were ripped and they had gashes of blood falling from there arms and legs, Hermione set Brooke on the table. _'This is my fault, I should have let her go in before me.'_ Hermione thought. _'If she dies I will never forgive myself,'_ Hermione began to cry. Madam Pomfrey began to tend to Brooke's cuts, "What was she hit with?"

"I don't know!" Hermione sobbed.

"Then the only thing I can do is tend to her wounds," Madam Pomfrey began to bandage her arm. "Your next!"

Hermione nodded her head, Dumbledore barged into the room with the new Minister of Magic.

"What were you children thinking?" the Minister asked. "Pulling an idiot stunt like that will surely get you kill!"

"Scrimgeour lets not do this now," Dumbledore said calmly.

Brooke began to moan, everyone who was conscious in the room began to look at her.

"What going on?" Harry asked.

"She's thinking." Dumbledore replied.

_Brooke was four years old, she was holding a man hand who was rather tall with short jet black hair and blue eyes. Brooke smiled as the man he lifted her up into the air, she was with her dad in her old house when she was younger. They were playing in his room, the house was two stories high, her mom was in the bathroom apparently taking a shower. Brooke heard a loud crash from downstairs, her father pulled a wooden stick out of his pocket and headed downstairs. Brooke's mom came into the room, and quickly picked up Brooke and locked the door. She could hear loud crashes of furniture and glass breaking, she tugged on her mother bath robes, Brooke heard the words that she never thought she would ever hear at such a young age. "Avada Kedvera!", Brooke heard a loud thud to the ground and looked up at her mother who had tears rolling down her eyes._

_Brooke was eleven now, she was in a new house that she lived with her so called 'apprentice', Brooke lied asleep in her queen size bed. A bright light flashed in her eye causing her to wake up, it was her mom standing at the door. Her mom walked up to her and kneeled by her bedside, she smiled as she stroked the young girls long jet black hair and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes._

_"Dear, I have to go somewhere," Brooke's mother began. "I am doing this for us, your apprentice will be raising you for a couple of years but I'll be back. I love you very much dear, I am going to miss you so very much, do as your apprentice tells you so. Brooke I want you to always remember that you are destined for greatness, you may not what I mean now but in a few years you will understand and you'll be able to help us all. I love you, goodbye."_

_"Where are you going?" Brooke cried._

_Brooke's mom removed a bracelet that hanged from her wrist, "As long as you have this, you'll always have a piece of me."_

_Brooke mother's left the room, Brooke rushed to her window and looked out of the window with tears rolling down her eyes. Her mother placed a hood over her head and began to walk into a forest, Brooke looked at her mother crying. Voldermort entered the room grinning, Brooke turned around and gave him a stern look. Voldermort began to stroke her hair and laugh, Brooke went back into her bed and fell asleep._

"You okay mate?" Ron rushed into the room worried.

"Yes, sorry we didn't take you we just thought that in your state," Harry began to explain.

"I understand," Ron nodded his head "I would have probably been killed if I went tonight."

"I wished you could have been there," Harry sighed. "Ginny too, we could of at least had more of a fighting chance."

"How is Brooke, Lavender and Lupin doing?" Ron asked.

"Lavender and Lupin are getting better," Harry replied. "They even woke up, Brooke on the other hand isn't doing so well."

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "She disappeared with Luna."

_Brooke was thirteen, she was training with Bellatrix. At the time Bellatrix was to hard for her to fight, everytime she shot a curse Bellatrix would block it then knock her down. Brooke crossed her arm and stormed out of the room, Bellatrix chased after her, and grabbed Brooke's arm. Brooke tried to fight off Bellatrix grip, Bellatrix dragged her back into the room and threw her on the floor. Brooke pulled out her want and shot a curse at Bellatrix send her flying through the close door, Brooke laughed as Bellatrix came running at her holding her wand to Brooke throat._

_"What your going to kill me?" Brooke smiled._

_"Don't tempt me!" Bellatrix put her wand down._

_"I'm sure the dark lord wouldn't be so happy with you threating me." Brooke crossed her arms._

_"Well until you can come up with a decent offense I'm sure he won't really care what I do to you," Bellatrix grinned._

"Hermione, where are we going?" Luna asked.

"Well first I have to go up to my room," Hermione ran up the stairs.

They arrived at the portrait with the women holding the baby, Hermione said the password and unlocked the door. Hermione rushed into her room and open her trunk, she found the piece of paper she been looking for. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the other piece of paper and matched them together, the letters were written exactly alike. Hermione turned to Luna and showed her what she had just found, Luna had no clue on what she was talking about only that the each paper had the same exact hand writing.

_"I know Slytherin's Heir."_ Luna read. "What does this mean?"

"We have to find Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

_Brooke was fifteen, she was dueling with Voldermort and they were actually evenly matched. She sent a curse flying that he reflected back at her, Brooke casted a shield around her, "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Voldermort wand went flying out his hand, Brooke smiled and put away her wand. She was suddenly pushed to the ground by some unknown force, Voldermort helped her up and grinned._

_"Never underestimate your opponent."_

_"I'll remember that next time," Brooke laughed._

_"You are ready," Voldermort sat down in his chair. "The week after you turn sixteen we will fake an attack on you and Dumbledore will be sent to save you, of course in order to lure him I'll be there also."_

_"Did you kill my father?" Brooke asked suddenly._

_"I will not lie," Voldermort answered her. "Yes, I did."_

_"Why?" Brooke raised her voice._

_"He was getting in the way!"_

_"So that gave you the right to kill him," Brooke stormed out of room._

Brooke walked into a pitch black room, she had no clue where she was now, she had never remember this ever happening to her. She saw a man walking towards her, the closer he came the more safe she felt.

"Brooke," the man smiled.

"Dad!"

"Brooke I have to talk to before you wake up," Brooke's father began to speak. "Over the next couple of months, you'll will find out things about yourself that you never know. When people told you were destined for greatness they were not lying, I have to go but there might be someone here that can help you find the answer to who you truly are."

Brooke father disappeared, she saw a girl with ginger red hair walking towards her.

"Ginny?" Brooke asked.

"What am I doing here?" Ginny asked confused.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I thought you were in a coma."

"What?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Ginny you are here to help me discover who I'm truly am." Brooke told her.

"How am I suppose to help you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Brooke began to think.

Ginny felt her pockets, the emerald in her pocket was shinning brightly, she pulled it out and held it in her hand and looked at Brooke.

"I think this is yours." Ginny handed Brooke the emerald.

Brooke grabbed the emerald, the room no longer pitch black but shinning a piercing green light. Brooke and Ginny woke up in a gasped, Ron ran up and hugged Ginny who returned the hug, Ginny looked at Brooke over Ron's shoulder, she was still shining green. Brooke looked at her hand, she was holding green emerald, everyone in the room was looking at her confused. Brooke shoved the emerald into her pocket and sighed nervously, Harry walked up to Brooke.

"Your the Heir of Slytherin."

Hermione and Luna on the other hand were on Hogwarts Ground, they spotted Draco Malfoy sitting by the lake. Hermione ran up to Draco and slowly tapped him on the shoulder, Draco turned around slightly and noticed Hermione standing there.

"What do you want mudblood?"

"I know you wrote that note," Hermione said.

"What are you going on about?" Draco said nervously.

Hermione's showed him the pieces of paper.

"Your the one who was helping us."

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I surely enjoyed writing it, it was one of my favorite chapter to write so far. Please continue to review when you can, if you have any question leave it in a review.)**

**BlackDemonAngel**- I guess I am lucky again, another chapter, sadly no one caught what Brooke and Voldermort exchanging the mirrors. Thank you for reading another chapter hoped you enjoyed it!

**carebear4ever**- Thanks I am very glad that I wrote the last chapter well and it was easy to follow, hopefully I am getting better as a writer. I might write a book when I grow up but I don't know yet, but it best to start young right?

**dennisud**- Yes it does look like Brooke is beginning to care for them, mostly becaus she never had someone look after her like the Trio, Ginny and Luna did so she eventually became attached to them.


	12. Into the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters!**

Chapter Twelve: Into the Dark

_Two months had past since the accident, Brooke had just woke up, she drew back her green sheets and walked across her green marble floors and entered the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, she looked herself thoroughly, 'Why me?' she asked herself. She continued to look into mirror, suddenly a new image reflected from the other side. It was Voldermort, Brooke moved back from the mirror, his hand reached out and began to choke her._

Brooke woke up in a cold sweat, she looked around her room nervously, she went to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door, Ginny opened it looking restless, she invited Brooke into her room and sat her on the bed.

"What happened?" Ginny said wearily.

"I'm having these weird dreams," Brooke crossed her arms. "It's weird really, I mean it's Voldermort he's trying to kill me."

"He can't possibly know your Slytherin Heir could he?"

"I doubt it," Brooke uncrossed her arms. "Where's Hermione?"

"Harry's room," Ginny smiled. "I'm happy for them, they both found happiness in each other."

There was on peck on one of windows in Ginny's room, she saw an owl with a letter attached to his leg. She took it from the owl and gave him a snack and sent it on it's way, she teared opened the letter to reveal her new time table.

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"A new schedule," Ginny read it over. "I have Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, Animagus Pratice, Telapathy, and Element: Fire."

"I better get the one from my room," Brooke and Ginny walked to Brooke's room.

Harry and Hermione was in the Common Room waiting for them on the couch, they both held up their letters.

"I'll be right back," Brooke ran to her room.

"What classes do you three have?"

"Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, Animagus Pratice, Divination, and Element: Water," Hermione read upset. "I have Divination!"

"It's going to be great Mione," Harry smiled.

"What about you Harry?"

"I have the exact same thing as Hermione except I have something called Projection and Element: Air." Harry explained.

Brooke walked in the room reading her list, "Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, Animagus Pratice, Telekinesis, and Element: Earth."

"Classes start today!" Hermione said excited.

"Your always so cheerful when it comes to school!" Ginny scowled.

"Well we should be getting ready for class," Harry defended her.

The four went down to their lessons, they bumped into Ron and Luna who were holding hands as the came down the stairs. Ginny beamed at this she looked at Luna then back at her brother, she always knew that Luna had feelings for Ron.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"We have Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry explained.

"So do we," Luna said dreamily. "We got new time tables."

The six finally arrived to the room, they found a pink haired woman at the front of class standing next to a boy with blonde hair and silver eyes. Ron and Harry frowned at his appearance, they took their seats as the blone haired boy took a seat across the room. Hermione and Luna looked at each other in unison, Ginny took a seat next to Brooke. They all sat in akward silence until the pink haired women began to speak.

"Welcome, I know your all wondering why your time tables changed," she spoke. "But this is your training, you will all have to work harder then the other students. You are all special in your own ways, heirs or not you all have a certain way of using your magic that makes you unique."

"What is this git doing here then?" Ron said bitterly.

"Ronald," Hermione said in a motherly tone.

"Why should I spare his feelings after everything he done to us?" Ron said selfishly.

"Brilliant once again you manage to come to the wrong conclusion!" Draco crossed his arms.

"What exactly is the truth?" Harry snapped.

"I was the one helping you find the heirs," Draco spat.

"He's lying," Ron said rudely.

"It's the truth you two," Tonks explained. "Hermione found out when you all went to Malfoy Manor, but we really should be getting into the lesson now I want you all to pick a partner."

Draco was left alone so he had to work with Tonks, she pulled out her wand and walked across the room.

"Are you all happy with your pairings?" Tonks smiled as they all nodded their heads. "Good, cause you'll all be dueling one another."

"I'm regretting not choosing Malfoy," Brooke whispered.

"Ginny, Brooke," Tonks smiled at them. "Your up first!"

"Peachy," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Wands at the ready!"

Brooke and Ginny stood in position on the dueling mat, Brooke was the first to cast a spell. "Stupefy!" yelled Brooke, Ginny flew off the mat and into a wall. Ginny quickly got back up a fired a spell back, "Expelliarmus!" Brooke dogde the spell. Ginny shot another spell, "Levicorpus!" Brooke dangled in the air. "Liberacorpus," Brooke fell painfully to the ground. Brooke didn't know was coming over for a split second she felt darkness take control, a black auror began to grow around her.

"Bloody hell?" Ron .

Brooke's eyes turned the color of black, the auror around Brooke surrounded the room in pure darkness. Harry pulled out his wand, "Lumos!" He saw a dark figure approaching towards him, his wand dropped to the floor as he began to move back. _'Blimey, what's going on?'_ he thought. It was Brooke she pulled out her wand and yelled, "Avada Ked-", Harry saw that she was tackled by a figure with pink hair. The darkness began to fade as Harry looked around the room, everyone was huddled into the corner in fright.

Brooke finally snapped back to reality, she looked around the room at her terrified friends and her nervous Professor. She quickly ran out the room, Ginny and Hermione chased after her, Brooke ran up the stairs trying to avoid them.

"Brooke wait!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Brooke said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"What was that?" Ginny asked terrified.

"Nothing," Brooke began runninh up the stairs again.

"Brooke!" Ginny yelled.

"Every girl is entitled to a secret!" Brooke left.

Brooke entered her room and locked the door she went into her bathroom and ran the sink and the tub water, she pulled out a mirror from her pocket.

"Voldermort!" she yelled furiously.

"How dare you use his name in vain!" a woman appeared in the reflection.

"Bellatrix where is he?"

"What is the meaning of this dicussion?" Bellatrix asked.

"I need Voldermort," Brooke said getting impatient.

"Did you find the Heir of Slytherin?" Voldermort now appeared reflection.

"No," Brooke lied. "I thought you got read of the darkness in me when I left."

"It's still there?" Voldermort said surprise.

"Yes and I almost blown my cover," Brooke said. "You have to remove it this instance or our plan will be ruin and you will never get your hands on Potter."

"Use the Mirror of Transportation," Voldermort began to explain. "I'll take it out then."

Brooke nodded head and disappeared from the mirror, Bellatrix was behind Voldermort smiling.

"Is this it master?" she asked.

"I will soon be all powerful," Voldermort grinned. "When I get my hands on what makes her so powerful, then I will be almost impossible to beat!"

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please continue to review and I will most certainly reply to your review, so if you have a question it best to ask then.)**

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- I don't Voldermort going to like it either but he won't find out yet, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am trying to get another two up by tonight.

**BlackDemonAngel**- I know, Draco of all people helping them, but you will find out why soon.

**dennisud**- Brooke is powerful but she not more powerful then Harry or Voldermort, and sometimes it come out as she to powerful but it has more to do with her darker side.

**carebear4ever**- Cool the next JKRowling has a ring to it don't it. Hehehehe:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**wasu**- Glad you enjoyed it hope you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Brooke's Betrayal

Chapter Thirteen: Brooke's Betrayal

It was Thanks Giving, the Trio along with Ginny was in Harry room dicussing what happened a couple of weeks ago, Brooke became more distance from the group after she tried to kill Harry. Ron and Ginny sat on the floor while Harry and Hermione sat on his neatly made bed, they couldn't understand what had happened.

"I highly doubt that she evil Ron," Hermione said furiously. "How could you even say that?"

"You were there," Ron snapped back. "She almost killed Harry."

"She wasn't herself," Hermione scowled. "She almost seem-"

"Possessed?" Harry chimed in.

"Exactly." Hermione said nervously.

"By what?" Ron asked. "I mean with Ginny it was the book, You-Know-Who is the only one that could get Brooke to try and kill you."

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked. "I didn't try to kill Harry, I only did You-Know-Who dirty work."

"Who else would want Harry dead?" Ron asked. "Harry what do you think?"

"Er-," Harry began.

He didn't know what to think, Brooke had always been a good friend to him, to think that she would try to kill him on purpose was not an option in his mind. They heard a knock on the door, it was Brooke she walked into the room nervously. They all looked at her nervously, she could feel that they were judging her, she didn't want to tell them what happen because then her cover would be blown.

"Hi," Brooke said nervously.

No one spoke, Brooke nodded her head.

"I'm going to leave," Brooke walked out of the room.

"Why did we just do that?" Ginny asked.

"Because we were all thinking the same thing," Ron said. "Maybe she really was trying to kill Harry."

"Don't be such a arse!" Ginny left the room.

Brooke was in her room laying on her bed, she tucked her hair behind her head, she was looking up at the ceiling thinking. _'They probably hate me now, but it doesn't really matter.'_ she thought. _'I mean I didn't come here to make friends, I know that now that I was meant to destroy them and that is it. I can't trust no one, therefore I choose no side._' She pulled out a mirror from her pocket, but it wasn't her ordinary mirror, it was the Mirror of Transportation. She enlarge the mirror and hung it against her wall, there was knock on her door she figured it was Ginny and she was right.

Ginny came in her room and slowly closed the door, she sat on Brooke's bed. Brooke stepped away from the mirror and sat across from Ginny, they sat their in akward silence for about ten minutes. Neither knew what to say being that they haven't spoken in the past week, Ginny was the first to speak.

"So how'd you been?" Ginny asked.

"I've been better," Brooke said rudely. "But you know what really hurts?"

"What?"

"That when I need you the most you weren't there!" Brooke said bitterly.

"I'm sorry but I can't pretend like nothing didn't happen," Ginny said. "I thought you need your space, it not like you were willing to tell me what happened."

"Well your right I did need a little space," Brooke said calmly. "But trust me, it never going to happen again."

"I trust you," Ginny smiled. "Oi, their about to start feast!"

The Great Hall was decorated with red, yellow, blue and green streamers, the four tables was filled with all different types of food, Brooke and Ginny found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the middle of Gryffindor Table. They took the first two available seats next to them, Dumbledore standing on the podium ready to give his speech, everyone couldn't wait to eat so he had to make it fast.

"I am going to keep this brief," Dumbledore smiled. "The war has begun, I want you all to be careful for the next couple of days. Hogwarts maybe know as the safest place in wizarding world, but it can also be the very dangerous. You may begin the feast!"

Ron was the first to pick at the food, he took some of mostly everything and mixed it all together. Ginny and Hermione looked at him in digusted, Lavender who had a bandage around her head sat next to Harry, Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How you been holding up?" Harry asked.

"I've been better," Lavender grunted. "But a lot of people is giving me sympathy so it can't be that bad."

Harry laughed her comment, "I'm glad your alright."

"Hey there Neville," Ron said stuffing a load of mash potatoes and and macoroni into his mouth.

Neville walked up to where they were sitting, he sat next to Ginny. Ginny smiled at him and went back to eating her food.

"Hey Neville!" Brooke said.

"Hi Brooke," Neville beamed.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked.

"I am dating Parvati!"

"Since when?" Hermione choked on her food.

"We began to become really close after the fight at Malfoy Manor," Neville explained.

"So where is she now?" Ginny asked.

"She's sick," Neville said. "I am bringing her some food later."

"Brooke," Brooke heard a whisper in her head.

Brooke looked confused, Hermiome gazed her in a worried mannor.

"I forgot something in my room," Brooke got up from the table.

She quickly ran to her room, she slammed the door behind her and looked around the room. Brooke quickly took the mirror that hung on her wall out of the room and into the hall, she placed it on one of the walls. Two people began to emerge from the mirror, it was Voldermort and Bellatrix, Voldermort looked more powerful then ever to her surprise. Brooke smiled nervously as they both approached her, Voldermort laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We have come to kill," Voldermort said.

"What!" Brooke bellowed out. "Why?"

"To frighten Dumbledore," Voldermort explained. "You see with all of these killings they will eventually send everyone home and Dumbledore will send the Heirs to a secret school, but they must find the other Heir of Slytherin first."

"So who are you going to kill?" Brooke asked.

"It's your choice," Voldermort grinned.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You know everyone in this school better than us," Voldermort said. "Who can turn into a potential threat?"

Brooke heard footsteps, she know that Voldermort heard it also because he began to walk towards it. Brooke stopped him before he went any step further, she looked around the corner and notice that it was Colin.

"I want to talk to him before you kill him," Brooke said as here eyes got watery.

"How cute!" Bellatrix cackled. "Brooke got herself a boyfriend."

Brooke walked over to Colin, who smiled at her, she frowned at this.

"Brooke what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she began to cry. "Colin know that what I'm doing is for the good of the wizarding world, trust me you will be known for your sacrifice."

"What do you mean?" Colin said stepping back.

He notice Bellatrix appear from the corner, she pointed her wand at him.

"Brooke what going on?" he bellowed out.

Brooke turn her head away from the scene crying hysterically.

"I thought you were my friend!" Colin said.

"Avada Kedvera!" Bellatrix yelled.

Colin fell to the ground motionless, his last words hit Brooke over and over again.

"Time to go Bellatrix," Voldermort walked back through the mirror.

"Good job!" Bellatrix laughed as she ran through the mirror.

Brooke shrunk the mirror and shoved it into her pocket, she ran to the Great Hall and bursted through the doors causing everyone to turn their heads.

"COLIN CREEVY IS DEAD!" she shrieked.

Dumbledore quickly got out of his seat and walked towards Brooke.

"Where is his body now?"

"On the seventh floor," Brooke sobbed. "I found his body laying there, I don't know what happened."

"This can't be happening," Hermione said with tears following down her cheeks.

"My brother is dead?"

Everyone turned their attention to a little size boy who had turned a very pale color, it was Dennis Creevy. Brooke took them to the body, there was Colin Creevy he was very pale as if all the blood had been sucked out of his body.

"What does this mean Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He found a way into the school," Dumbledore replied. "Which means Hogwarts is no longer safe."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please continue to review and I will most certainly reply to your review, so if you have a question it best to ask then.)**

**dennisud**- I will be carefull on how I use Brooke, it just that her power is a big part of the story which I do not want to spoil so I will leave it at that.

**wasu**- Thanks for reading another chapter, hope you enjoyed this one!

**BlackDemonAngel**- Thanks I have school off this Monday off so I am going to write like at least one more chapter I hope!

**freakysoccergirl**- I am glad you enjoyed it I hope you continue to read! Thanks:)

**Lord Brat Vader**- Thanks and tell you friend thanks for me also! Glad you two enjoyed! ;)

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Okay in the beginning it was Brooke, Harry, Hermione then Ginny but now it Harry, Hermione, Brooke then Ginny. And for the Death Eaters Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolohov then Travers and some new ones will also appear soon.


	14. From A Whisper to a Scream!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Fourteen: From A Whisper to a Scream!

_Brooke was walking down an dark empty corridor, the halls were strangly empty, she took out her wand and yelled "Lumos!". The corridors suddenly lit up, she notice a person down the hall and slowly began to walk toward them. At the moment the person back was facing her and they were also wearing a hood, Brooke held her wand up higher as she continued to walk to the person._

_"Hello?" she said tapping them on the shoulder._

_The person pulled down the hood and quickly turned around, it was Colin, she backed up and you could almost see the fear in her eyes. Every step she took back was a step Colin took foward, he didn't look the same, usually he was a happy person but this time his face was grim and pale._

_"You killed me!" he said._

_"No I didn't," Brooke said with tears coming down her hazel eyes._

_"Oh right you just set me up," Colin crossed his arms._

_"Colin," Brooke began._

_"Save it," Colin waved his hand._

_Brooke was knocked onto the the floor painfully, she got back, and began to run in the opposite direction. Brooke ran down the hallway, she looked back and saw no sight of Colin then bumped into something. Colin was standing in front of her grinning, he smacked her causing her lip to bleed. Brooke felt her lip slowly, she put her wand to his throat, Colin began to laugh._

_"How can you hurt me when I'm already dead?" Colin waved his hand again._

_Brooke flew into a wall and back onto the ground, Colin began to walk towards her, he lifted her up by her collar and threw her into another wall. Brooke was now struggling to get up, the ground beneath her began to shake as a big gapping hole appeared below her. She was holding on to a ledge so she wouldn't fall in to the hole, it was a dark black hole and there was no telling where it ended._

_"Seem like a long way down," Colin grinned._

_"What your going to push me down?" Brooke said fiercely._

_"Isn't that what you sort of did to me?" Colin smiled. "Foolish me, I thought you were my friend."_

_"Don't--say--that!" Brooke said in a broken voice._

_Colin stepped on her fingers, Brooke let go of the ledge with one hand. Colin began to step on the other one, Brooke couldn't hold on anymore. She let go of the ledge completely and began to fall down the hole._

Brooke woke up, _'It was just a dream.'_ she thought. She walked to the bathroom, it had been three weeks since Colin died and she haven't been dealing with his death so well. Brooke looked in to mirror, she saw that her lower lip was bleeding, she began to get worried and rolled up her sleeves. She found all kinds of cuts and bruises on her arms, she continued to get ready for class and wore long sleeves to cover up her bruises.

The first class that she had today was Animagus Pratice, she went into the classroom to find Professor McGonagall standing at the front of classroom. Apparently she was late because everyone was already in class, she took her seat next to Ginny.

"Now that Ms. Davis had finally showed up maybe we can start the class," Professor McGonagall said. "Animagus, each one of you will be able to transform into an Animagus, some may take longers than others to transform but you will turn into a creature."

"Usually a person turns into the animal they feel that they are most alike," she continued. "Based on your personality that is how you will be classified as a specific animal. I want you to all imagine what animal are you most like, and feel it, feel it course through your body. Ms. Granger, come up front."

Hermione nervously approached the front of the classroom, she stood in front of her Professor waiting for further instructions.

"Have you thought about the animal you choose?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Now close your eyes, think about the features of that animal and how the transformation from your body into the animal will occur."

Hermione closed her eyes, she didn't know what to expect, she felt as if she been standing in front of the classroom for hours. She felt arms fall to the ground as it began to transform, she notice that she had just turn into the creature she thought of. Luna gazed at Hermione's Animagus form dreamily, she went over to Hermione and began to pet her.

"Hermione your beautiful," Luna in a soft voice. "Your the most beautiful unicorn I've ever seen."

Hermione turned back into her true form, she smiled and took her seat, she got it on the first try as everyone expected.

"Luna would you like to be next?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," Luna nodded.

Luna closed her eyes, she was there for about ten minutes, nothing had happened.

"Well we can't all get it on the first try," McGonagall reassured Luna. "Ms. Davis will you do the honors of being next?"

Brooke stood up and went to the front of the class, she stood in middle and closed her eyes. She didn't know why but she felt like she had been there for hours, when she opened her eyes she notice that she was above Professor McGonagall head who was obviously in a shock state. Brooke transformed back into her true form and looked around at the class, Ginny was smiling at Brooke.

"What am I?" she asked nervously.

"A Dark Phoenix," Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Usually no," Professor McGonagall said. "But for you, yes!"

"I don't understand," Brooke said.

_"Of course you understand you killed him,"_ Brooke heard her say.

"What?" Brooke said.

"I said because your are the Heir of Slytherin your going to be entitled with some dark powers but it's okay." Professor McGonagall explained. "It depends on how you use your magic that makes you evil."

"Okay," Brooke nodded her head.

The rest of the lesson was not succesful, Hermione and Brooke were the only two who were able to transform so far. The day went on the same way all day, Hermione and Brooke seem to be the only two who were succesful at everything the did. The others couldn't concentrate dealing with the death of Colin Creevy, but they couldn't understand why Hermione and Brooke weren't effected by it either.

Harry and Hermione were in the Common Room with Ginny, Luna and Ron. Brooke was in her room, she was in the bathroom, she looked at the mirror but did not see her own reflection but Colin's.

_"I thought you were my friend,"_ he grinned.

Brooke broke the mirror, the shards feel into the sink. Brooke looked at herself in one of the shards she held it up to her face, she didn't recognize the person in it. It was her but she change from when she was a child, she went from being so cute and innocent to beautiful and evil. She place the shard back into the sink, she pulled out a smaller shard.

In the Common Room, Ron was ganging up on Hermione about not caring about Colin.

"Because my magic isn't acting up you think that I don't care about Colin," Hermione yelled. "Colin was one of my friends, he meant a lot to me too but I can't help if I am not affected by it magic wise."

"You didn't care for him you thought he was weak!" Ron bellowed out.

"Exactly Ron," Hermione said. "I didn't like him because he was weaker then me, your so full of yourself!"

"So why aren't you and Brooke affected?"

"Who said we aren't!" Hermione shrieked.

"Where is Brooke by the way?" Harry asked.

"She been in her room for a long time," Ginny said. "We better check on her."

The five got up and walked to Brooke's room, Ginny knocked on the door before opening it. No one answered the door so she decide to open it, Brooke wasn't inside her room so the figured she be in the bathroom, Ginny, Hermione and Luna walked into the bathroom where the shower curtains was pulled back and the shower was running.

"You two wait there!" Ginny smiled.

"Brooke are you decent?" Hermione asked.

They heard no reply from Brooke, Ginny pulled back the shower curtain and looked down. Brooke was fully clothes looking up at them, there was a piece of shatter glass next to her.

"Brooke!" Ginny said noticing the gash in her arm.

Hermione grabbed a towel and placed it on Brooke's arm as Luna turned the water off, Harry and Ron walked into the room covering their eyes laughing.

"Is she clothes?" Harry asked.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked uncovering his eyes.

He saw Brooke's blood spilling down from her arm and most of it was in the tub, Harry lifted Brooke out the tub and rushed her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey saw Brooke's slightly slipping into unconsciousness, Harry layed Brooke on a bed. Madam Promfrey began to wrap a bandage around Brooke's arm and gave her something to drink.

"Mr. Potter and friends come back in a few hours," Madam Pomfrey said. "She going to get some rest."

Harry and the group nodded and waited in the Heir's Common Room, Ginny was crying, first one of her old friend dies and now her own bestfriend tries to kill herself. Hermione was comforting Ginny but couldn't help but cry either, Luna was resting on Ron's shoulder.

"Why would she do that?" Ginny asked.

"You'll have to ask her," Hermione wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"I mean this Colin thing must have really affected her," Harry said. "Do you think Brooke may have liked Colin?"

"There a possibility," Ginny said. "She used to talk about him and they did kiss once."

"They did?" Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna said in unision.

"Yes, they did." Ginny said. "You think it will be okay if we go now?"

"Well it already been three hours." Harry said.

"Let's go," Hermione smiled.

They went to Hospital Wing hoping to find that Brooke was awake, she was, Ginny took a seat next to her bed.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"It was getting to be to much," Brooke said. "I don't like the person I was becoming, this Dark Magic it is effecting me. I don't even know who I am anymore, I don't want to be the Heir of Slytherin. It's not a blessing it's a curse."

"Brooke you were chosen out of many wizards and witches to be an Heir," Ginny said. "I believe that is a blessing you are the greatest person I know and you don't have one evil bone in your body. How did you get all these bruises?"

"I don't know?" Brooke lied.

"Brooke you know if you ever have a problem were going to be here for you." Hermione said.

"All of us." Harry said.

They all hugged Brooke one by one, they couldn't believe she thought her only way out of this was by taking her own life. They were going to have to watch her carefully now so she wouldn't pull another stunt like this again.

"Was this a cry for help?" Luna asked suddenly.

"More like a scream." Brooke said touching her bandage.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter, as usual if you have any question fill free to ask and if you have any constructive critism feel free to write. Please review!)**

**a4cjaunt**- Sorry for killing Colin, hopefully I won't kill Hermione but you never know what can happen hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Professor Melaine Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Fifteen: Professor Melaine Stone

"Take your seats and get out your books," a woman said writing on a chalkboard. "I am Professor Melaine Stone, I will be teaching you about the elements. They are not games, or something to be mess with, the elements are serious matter and controlling them take much power. If you are not careful, your element can end up controlling you."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny wrote down what she was saying knowing that it would probably come in handy, Brooke was still at the Hospital Wing recovering from her lost of blood. The teacher walked around the class, Hermione raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"My element is water," Hermione began. "I was wondering if I would always need a pool water to be around to control water."

"Well being able to control water means that you will be able to control the weather also," Professor Melaine explained. "Which means you can create your own water, also you can condense moisture in the air."

"When will we be able to use the elements?" Ginny asked.

"Soon," Professor Stone said. "Right now you just need to know the basics."

As the lesson went on the had more notes to copy into until class the ever had to take. Professor Stone called Harry after the lesson to speak to him privately, Hermione and Ginny continued onto their next class.

"Hello Harry," Professor Stone smiled. "My gosh you look just like your father except--"

"I have my mother eyes," Harry finished her sentence. "I hear that a lot, you knew my parents?"

"You can say that," Professor Stone frowned. "Your parents were incredible, the most wonderful people you can ever meet. They were also the most extrodinary wizards you would every know, James thought me a thing are two when I was younger."

"You look no older then twenty how did you know my father at such a young age?" Harry asked.

"Harry there are secret's that are just to great to be revealed," Professor Stone said nervously. "Dumbledore feels that I shouldn't be telling you this but you have a right to know Harry, there can be no more secret's."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked.

"Maybe this will help explain it," Professor Stone sighed. "My full name is Melaine Stone Potter."

"Your lying," Harry said furiously. "Everyone on my father side of the family is dead."

"No Harry!" Professor Stone said. "I am the only living blood relative left on your father's side."

"This is a load of rubbish," Harry grabbed his bookbag and began to leave the classroom.

"Harry wait!"

"Stay away from me!" Harry stormed off.

Harry walked slowly to his next class, _'This can't be true, she can't be my aunt!' Harry thought. 'Why would everyone lie to me and tell me that she was dead? That there was no one left!'_, Harry began to grow furious. He hadn't been in the mood to go to his next class, he figured since he was near the Hospital Wing he might as well visit Brooke. Harry walked into the Hospital Wing, he saw Brooke laying in bed reading a book, she slowly put it down when she saw Harry and smiled.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be in class?" she asked.

"Didn't really feel like going?"

"Why not?" Brooke asked.

"Our new Professor claims to be my aunt." Harry shrugged.

"That big!" Brooke said surprised. "You think she telling the truth?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think?"

"Harry this is a shot at getting to know your real family," Brooke said. "I would kill to get to know my family, figuratively speaking."

"I know," Harry clenched his jaw. "But what else have they lied about, how do I know who to trust anymore?"

"Just give it a chance," Brooke said. "It couldn't hurt"

Harry agreed, he left the Hospital Wing and went off to his next class which was Projection, he figured he had that class on his own but he wondered who his teacher was. He desparately wished it wasn't Snape, and he got his wish it wasn't Snape but Lupin. Harry sat in his seat, it was an individual lesson so Hermione and Ginny wouldn't be there.

"Hello Harry," Lupin smiled.

"Hello Professor!" Harry said excited.

"I will be teaching you projection," Lupin saw Harry confused expression. "Projection is something that let a witch or wizard turn people and things into whatever comes to mind."

"That is brilliant!" Harry said.

"There also many other things you can do with it and you have to be extra careful with what you say and the way you say it," Lupin warned him. "Now for pratice, we are going to take this plant and your going to kill it."

"How?"

"Simply say 'Plant die'." Lupin explained.

"Plant die." Harry said.

The plant was still standing strong.

"Nothing happened." Harry crossed his armed.

"You have to put meaning behind it."

Harry nodded his head and took in a deep sigh, "Plant die!"

The plant begins to turn black and the leaves slowly falls off.

"You did it!" Lupin smiled.

Harry collapsed to the floor, he opened his eyes to see Lupin standing over him with chocolate.

"This will help," Lupin handed him the chocolate.

"What happened?" Harry asked eating the chocolate.

"Your beginning to use your power it bound to take a lot of strenght," Lupin said. "Go off to your Common Room and get some rest."

Harry nodded he walked through the hallway, he saw Hermione sitting on a staircase. She looked as if she was deep in thought, Harry sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "It just that everything is changing, it kind of hard not to end up like Brooke or Colin for that matter."

"Don't think like that Hermione," Harry said. "I can't say nothing going to change, but soon this will all be over. We're going to defeat Voldermort, get rid of all his death eaters and hopefully no one else will get hurt or killed."

"I doubt that," Hermione sighed. "I love you Harry."

"I love you to Mione," Harry kissed her then grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

Hermione smiled as the both left heading off to their Common Room, they didn't notice the were being watched. Professor Stone was at the bottom of the steps listening to their conversation, she walked back to her office. She pulled out a picture of a man with jet black hair and a women with long redish hair smiling holding a baby in their hands.

"Don't worry James I'll take care of him." She held the picture to her chest and smiled.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review. Also I want to add that I model the scene with the Projection lesson after an episode from Charmed so that is also a disclaimer. Thank you for reading!)**

**BlackDemonAngel**- I am going to do your review first because it was your birthday! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **I wish you many more to come and hope you enjoyed it. I tried to get a chapter out on your birthday but then I go busy all weekend so I said I would put it up Wednesday then I got three projects and finals test so it was very hard to add a chapter. Sorry! But I started it on your birthday so that have to count something, so I'll just dedicate this chapter to you:)

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Most likely I don't think I will kill her but we just have to go on with the story to see what happens, I am also happy that you like her character so much! ;)

**Simply Moony Infatuated**- I am so sorry for killing Colin, and I am glad you like my story I am so happy when I get new readers cause it tells me I am doing something right. I really hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter and I think Brooke should kill Voldermort to but sadly that Harry's job. Sucks right, hahaha:)


	16. Christmas with the Granger's Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters!**

Chapter Sixteen: Christmas with the Granger's Part 1

The Heir's and walked around Hogsmeade in search of presents for one another, Ron, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Neville was there also. Lavender and Brooke were talking and laughing about what happen to Pansy Parkison, when she slipt and fell over the banana peel that Ron left on the floor. They entered a new store, it was like a muggle jewelry store but the jewelry were enchanted. Parvati saw this silver opal necklace that she wanted Neville to buy her, it was beautiful.

"Neville this is beautiful," she said.

"That cost loads of money!" Ron bellowed out.

"Be quite!" Padma elbow Ron and shot him a icy glare.

Harry stared at this charm bracelet he thought would be perfect for Hermione, Brooke notice Harry amazement in the bracelet.

"Isn't that gold necklace back there pretty?" Brooke said.

"Where?" Lavender asked. "Maybe my imaginary boyfriend can it buy for me."

Brooke took them to the necklace and looked back at Harry.

"I bought you some time hurry!" she smiled.

Harry to the charm bracelet, it was gold with three charms on it. A heart, unicorn and a wand, he bought it up to the clerk and placed it on the counter.

"Seventy-five galleons," the clerk began to wrap it. "This is a real speacial charm use it wisely."

Brooke and the group came back, Neville bought Parvati the silver opal necklace while she wasn't looking. They left the store and went back to Hogwarts with gifts hidden inside their bags, they all went back to the Gryffindor Common room with the exception of Luna. Harry in a one seat couch with Hermione sitting on his lap, Parvati and Neville sat side by side on the floor, Padma sat next to Ron on the couch and Ginny sat with Brooke in one seat couch also.

"Why can girls sit in each other laps and boys can't?" Ron began.

"Who said they couldn't?" Ginny laughed. "They just don't want to, and sitting in each other laps is a girl/boy thing and a girl/girl thing."

"It is weird isn't," Ron thought.

"Just a little mate." Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Aww...you two are to cute!" Lavender smiled.

"We know." Harry and Hermione said together.

The room bursted with laughter.

"So Ron, when are you and Luna getting together?" Padma asked.

"How does everyone know this?" Ron glanced at Ginny.

"Don't blame her we all know it." Padma smiled.

"We're already together." Ron said.

"You are!" Ginny smiled. "I always wanted Luna to be my sister."

"You also want Brooke, Hermione and Tonks but that not happening is it?"

"Can't I dream." Ginny crossed her arms.

Brooke heard someone calling her name, she got off of Ginny lap and gave a false smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Brooke left the room.

She ran all the way to her room, she opened the door with a copy of the key that Hermione made. She locked the door of her room, she pulled a mirror from out of her pocket and a man began to speak in a dark tone.

"You know what tomorrow is," the voice said.

"Yes Voldermort, it's Christmas what so special about it?"

"Nothing," Voldermort said. "Except that the day we'll be killing the mudblood parents."

"What do you mean we?" Brooke asked.

"You'll be there with the mudblood, Potter, and the Weasley girl," Voldermort said.

"Why the Weasley girl?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Because she and the mudblood are very close."

"Then you going to have a fight on your hands." Brooke said.

"Why is that?"

"That Granger girl is stronger than you think," Brooke replied.

"She only has the brains." Voldermort said.

"That all she needs," Brooke said.

"Just be sure they are there tomorrow."

Brooke nodded her head and placed the mirror back in her pocket, she combed her hair back with her hand. _'I can't let him kill her parents it just wouldn't be right,'_ Brooke thought, _'The only thing I can do is make sure we get there before Voldermort gets there.'_ Brooke walked into the Common Room to see the other three Heirs sitting on the couch along with Luna.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"They rest of the gang left for home," Harry said.

"I forgot they leave today," Brooke said. "Why didn't you three go?"

"I thought it be important to stay together at all times." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny nodded each other head in agreement, Brooke smiled at her friends and notice Luna sitting quietly gazing out the window.

"Why didn't you go home Luna?" Brooke asked.

"My father isn't going to be there," Luna explained. "He off searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"How wonderful," Hermione said akwardly.

"I have a great idea!" Brooke thought. "What if we all went to Hermione's house for Christmas weekend, and it will be great if Harry could meet your parent's."

"That sound like a great idea!" Hermione smiled. "I'll go see if we can still catch the train, thanks for idea Brooke."

"Thanks Brooke," Harry said hostily.

"No problem." Brooke said.

Hermione came back several minutes after smiling, "Pack your bags we can't make the train but were going to fly to London and take a Knight Bus there."

"What's a Knight Bus?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing fun!" Ginny got sick from just the idea of taking one.

An hour passed by and the group was finally ready, they met Dumbledore in the Great Hall and got ready to mount the thestral. After an hour on the thestral they finally landed in some unknown area, Dumbledore stood in front of the group waiting at the side of the curve street and waited. A bus finally appeared in front of them out of nowhere, Brooke got startled and moved back a little. A skinny man wearing a crooked hat came down the steps and looked at the group of children.

"Well if it isn't 'Arry Potter," Stanley said. "Well step on board, we don't got all day."

"Stanely would you take them to Tottenham Court Road."

"Won't you be going Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid I have some business to tend to," Dumbledore winked.

Hermione figured he meant it has to do something with the Heirs, Stanley started the bus, the five teens fell out of their seats and on the floor. The bus moved with such speed, they all tried to get back to their seats as the bus made all kind of twist and turns. The bus came to a halt, they fell back to their feets again, Ginny was the first to rush off the bus.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked.

"She should be," Hermione laughed. "Let's go!"

Hermione grabbed her bags and headed off the bus, they walked about three blocks down until they reached the suburb. The houses were beautiful even though most of them looked alike, Hermione walked up to a house that had the numbers 271 on the door. The ground was covered in snow, and it was freezing cold outside, two people opened the door.

"Hermione!" one of them said.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione hugged them.

"I see you bought some friends." Mr. Granger smiled.

"Yes, this is Harry, Brooke and Luna." Hermione introduce them. "You already know Ginny."

"Nice to me you lots," Mrs. Granger beamed. "Come in now it must be freezing out there."

They five teens got settled inside the house, they all came around the campfire to warm down, Mr. and Mrs. Granger joined them by the fire.

"Harry, Hermione has told so much about you!" Mrs. Granger smiled. "Sorry to hear about your parent's."

"Mum!" Hermione bellowed.

"And now this Voldy something fellow is out to get you," Mr. Granger shook head.

"Oh please someone kill me now," Hermione buried her hands in her face.

"It's okay Hermione," Harry laughed.

"You guys must be tired."

"Yes we are." Brooke yawned.

"Ginny and Luna will be sharing the guest room." Mrs. Granger said. "And Harry, Brooke, and Hermione will be in Hermione's room."

They all went off to bed, Harry waited outside the room until Hermione and Brooke got dressed. When they were finally ready he went into the room, it was painted a baby blue, it had a bookshelf in the corner and was completely organize. He saw two sleeping bags on the floor, he got into one and Brooke got into the other.

"Sorry about my parents," Hermione said. "They can be a little clueless sometimes."

"I think they are great." Harry smiled.

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"And I love you Hermione Jane soon to be Potter Granger." Harry laughed.

"Awww...this is so sweet." Brooke laughed also.

"Well night you two."

"Night."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please continue to review and I will most certainly reply to your review, so if you have a question it best to ask then.)**

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- Soon you will find out why they kept it a secret.

**HAFTKAKHALEB**- Thanks I hope you like this chapter.

**BlackDemonAngel**- So glad that you understand, hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to write.

**wasu**- Glad you enjoyed it thanks for reading!


	17. Christmas with the Granger's Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Seventeen: Christmas with the Granger's Part 2

It was Christmas morning, the five teens were under the Christmas tree unwrapping the gifts that were left to them by friends first. Ron got everyone gift baskets, Lavender bought them all enchanted journals, Parvati and Padma got them frame portrait of themselves, and Neville bought them all a wand holders.

"These are brilliant!" Harry said.

"Lets open our present now." Ginny said anxiously.

They all began to opened one another's gift and were extremely happy in what they had.

"Harry I love this bracelet!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. "Thanks for the book Ginny and Brooke."

Hermione held up the book it read, 'Portals'.

"This is beautiful you guys!" Brooke held up a golden necklace.

"We all chipped in," Ginny smiled.

"It's beautiful!" Brooke said with teary eyes. "Thank you!"

"I really like this amulet you got me." Luna said touching the amulet around her neck. "It will keep the nargales away."

"Mione your mum made breakfeast let's go eat," Mr.Granger said.

"I'm starving." Ginny smiled.

The five teens went and got breakfeast, the rest of the day they would spend playing in the snow on Hermione's front lawn. It's started to snow heavily, they ran back inside and brushed the snow of them, Hermione looked out the window and could barely see anything except the snow pilling up. They sat around fire, they began to tell each other stories about their idea of the best Christmas ever. Luna sat next to the window and began to tell her's dream of the perfect Christmas.

"Well it be me, my mum and dad and we would all sit around the tree exchanges gifts," Luna began. "Then my mum would probably make us Christmas breakfeast as she always does before she died and she would probably read me a story about when she was younger and in Hogwarts."

"Mines is a little like that," Brooke said. "I would be with my mum and dad, we would sit around the fire wrap in each others arms, my dad would play with me and do a little magic. He knew how much I love magic when I was younger, it was the best thing ever to me. Now it's just a way of escaping from reality, you know what I mean?"

"I do," Harry said. "Magic is the only thing I have to connect with my parents, without it I would feel completely lost."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Brooke said. "I'm not who you really think--"

"Something wrong!" Luna interjected as she placed her hand on the window and it began to slowly become covered in ice.

"Dementors," Harry whispered.

"Not yet," Brooke thought to herself.

"My mum and dad!" Hermione ran upstairs.

Black smoke began to fill the room as three death eaters apparated inside, Luna moved back to Harry, Ginny and Brooke.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his little play pals."

"Bugger off Bellatrix!" Harry spat.

"Little itty baby Potter is speaking up," Bellatrix cackled. "Crucio!"

Harry dropped to the floor in agonizing pain, he clutched his side rolling on the floor. Brooke pulled out her wand but it was immediately knocked out of her hand, she looked behind her to see Lucius with his wand up in the air, he was grinning. Luna stood next to Brooke getting worried, Brooke went into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix went flying into a death eater behind her, Harry slowly got up still clutching his side. Lucius shot a stunning spell at Luna causing her to fall to the floor unconscious, Brooke sent a curse back at Lucius which he dodge. Harry pulled out his wand, Bellatrix got up from the floor and pointed her wand at Harry. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted, Bellatrix moved out of the way and the spell hit the death eater behind her.

"Ennervate!" Ginny revived Luna.

"What's going on? Luna asked.

"Take your wand!" Brooke handed Luna back her wand and picked up her own.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius yelled, Brooke went flying across the room.

"BROOKE!" Harry yelled.

"She's okay," Ginny said. "Go help Hermione!"

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to her parents room, Hermione parents were being tortured by Dolohov, and she was knocked unconscious in front of the Dark Lord himself.

"Leave them alone!" Harry shouted.

"CRUCIO!" Dolohov yelled.

Hermione's parents screamed louder, the window of the room broke and shards of glass cut Harry's cheek as it spreaded throughout the room. Harry felt himself getting cold rather quickly as three dementors entered the room, two of them began to perform the kiss on Hermione's parents.

"Expecto-" Harry began weakley. "Expec-"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stallion looking horse came around the room warding off the dementors, Voldermort looked at the doorway. Ginny was holding out her wand with a staggering white light coming out of it, Harry took this chance to revive Hermione. Hermione woke up catiously, she saw Voldermort standing beside her and quickly backed up.

"Accio Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Hermione slid on the floor and by Harry's side, "Accio Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" they did the same as Hermione. They both were very weak from the torture they had just experience, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I need to get that book you gave me."

"It's going to be difficult!" Ginny said.

"Why exactly?"

"Spells are ricohetting around the room which is why I came up here!"

"Summon it from the stairs!" Hermione shouted.

"Is this really the time." Harry said.

"Avada Kedvera!" Voldermort yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled back.

The two spells locked, a shield was cast around the two knocking, Hermione, Ginny, Dolohov, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger out of it.

"Accio book!" Hermione yelled.

A book came rushing up the stairs and into Hermione's hand, she began looking through the book for the simplest spell she knew she could perform.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Getting my parents out of here!" Hermione rushed through the book. "This is the simplest spell but I don't think I can send them to a specific place but that not important."

"Hermione are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"There no chance you'll find them again." Ginny stressed her.

"I know," Hermione cried. "But it better than them dead."

Ginny nodded her head.

"This take loads of magic are you going to help me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

"Read this." Hermione handed Ginny the book. "Ready?"

"Porta!"

A blue portal opened up shining a bright white light, Hermione looked at her parents and they understood what she was doing.

"I love you!" Hermione hugged her parents.

"We love you too," Mrs. Granger said. "We understand that you are making the right choice, we will see each other again Hermione never doubt that. We will never forget you."

"Your mother right dear," Mr. Granger smiled. "We love you so much and we will never lose our love for you, just try and find us!"

"Okay," Hermione smiled.

Hermione parent's walked through the portal and it vanished, Ginny turn to Hermione seeing her in tears. Harry was still in fierce combat with Voldermort, Hermione began to get furious and knew exactly who take it on.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione yelled.

The spell broke the barrier around Harry and Voldermort and almost caught him by smidge, Voldermort looked back at Hermione who growing intensly red. He apparated along with Dolohov, they heard a scream from downstairs. The three teens ran downstairs to see Brooke covered by a bookshelf and Luna trying to fight off Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Stupefy!" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison.

Bellatrix and Lucius flew out the window, the snow began to fill the room as Harry and Ginny ran outside to see if they were still there. Luna was tending to Brooke while Hermione sat on the staircase crying, Brooke got up and held her arms with had a big gash in it.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"They might be back and more dementors are on the way!"

"What about him?" Ginny asked referring to the frozen death eater.

"Leave him!"

"It's to late!" Luna looked out the window. "They are here!"

The house became ice cold, the windows began to shatter as dementors made their way into the house. Hermione grabbed her book and ran upstairs with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Brooke behind her, they ran into the her room and locked the door.

"How long do you think that going to work?" Ginny asked.

"Not long," Brooke turned around. "Look!"

There were thousands of death eaters surrounding the house, Hermione pulled out her wand. She ran out the window at full speed and jumped out, Brooke ran to the window.

"Hermione!" Brooke yelled holding out her good hand.

Hermione stopped in mid-air, she looked up and saw Brooke. She was using her telekinesis to hold up Hermione.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione yelled.

An white light illuminated from Hermione's wand, a power surge like no one had ever scene before. Hermione's patronum fended off the rest of the dementors, Brooke slowly motioned her to the floor before running downstairs to get her. Hermione was freezing cold, she forgot that there was a blizzard going on. Harry took Hermione back into the house and set her on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Hermione screeched. "Do I look okay?"

"Hermione he just trying---" Brooke began.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled. "I am so tired of hearing your voice!"

"Hermione that is out of line!" Ginny bellowed out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S OUT OF LINE SENDING MY PARENTS AWAY!" Hermione screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What going on?"

Hermione eyes turned intensely blue, Harry began to walk toward her but Ginny pulled him back.

"That's not Hermione," Ginny shook her head.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that I left you with a cliff hanger but I hope you guys can't wait to see what happens with Hermione because she going to be a little out of it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have any questions!)**

**BlackDemonAngel**- I love your story I hope you continue with it, and I also hoped you enjoy this chapter.

**HAFTKAKHALEB**- Hope I put you out your misery, but I left you with a cliff hanger sorry!

**latinachikita**- I am glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoyed this chapter also!

**loonyXtune**- Thanks for the review, I was going to kill her parents but I wanted something that would probably effect her more like knowing that her parents is alive but also knowing that she may never see them again. I don't like to see Hermione in pain if that what your think it just goes with the plot.

**wasu**- Thanks for the review glad you enjoyed it!


	18. Grieving Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Eighteen: Grieving Part 1

"Professor what are we going to do about Hermione?" Harry asked pacing through the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked at Hermione struggling on the bed, she began glowing a bluish light every minute that went by. Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore in anticipation, Professor Stone walked into the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at her fiercely, Professor Stone returned a look of desperation.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know," Harry repled. "She got very upset and then her eyes began to glow, so Brooke attacked her before anything happened."

"It the element," Professor Stone said. "It taking over her body, once she wakes up it not going to be good. She going to attack on site, unless we can stop her."

"What are you trying to say?"

"We must be prepared to fight Hermione," Professor Stone said. "I told you four to be careful with your emotions, now she letting her element take over her. The element is one of the most forces to be reckon with and almost impossible to beat."

"But we can control the elements to." Ginny interrupted.

"Correct," Professor Stone said. "But you don't know how to control it yet."

"Neither does Hermione." Harry said.

"But this isn't Hermione anymore."

"Then who is it?!" Harry shouted.

"Call it her alter ego are whatever you want to call it," Professor Stone said. "But I can most certainly tell you that is not Hermione."

"ARGGGGG!" Hermione yelled.

"What happening?" Brooke asked as she just finished being bandage.

"Your four must leave," Dumbledore urge them. "Madam Pomfrey warn the other teachers, and make sure that the student's stay in their rooms."

"We can't leave this our battle isn't it?" Harry asked. "Element versus Element."

"He right Headmaster," Professor Stone said. "They are the only one that can stop her we can only help by stunning her every now and then."

Hermione broke free from her bed, she looked around the room and saw her friends surrounding her. She grinned as she began to levitate of the bed, everyone stood back. Hermione levitated out of the room and into the corridors, Dumbledore felt quite confused on why she didn't attack. She continued down the corridors, Harry, Ginny, Brooke and Luna followed her. Hermione stopped at a window, she broke it with her hand and jumped out.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"She going to be okay!" Brooke said. "She can levitate right?"

"We have to get downstairs now!"

The four teens ran down the stairs, the ran outside on to Hogwarts ground, Hermione was standing on the water by the lake.

"What is she doing?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned around, Harry looked into her eyes which were no longer hazel but a pure bluish color. Luna pulled out her wand carefully, Hermione held out her hand as a large wave of water knocked Luna down.

"She attacking!" Ginny yelled. "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione quickly moved out the way, she wrapped Ginny around with water and slowly froze her. Brooke pulled her wand out, "Expulso!" she targeted at the water. The spell caused there to be a large explosion of water, Brooke could no longer see Hermione with all the water blocking. Once the scene was clear it seem as though Hermione disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Luna asked.

"I think she--" Brooke was cut off by someone chocking her.

"Hermione stop!" Harry yelled.

Hermione looked at Harry and grinned as she continued to choke Brooke, "Petrificus Totalus!" Luna yelled. Hermione placed Brooke in front of her, Brooke was now motionless. Luna grabbed Harry and began to run, Hermione chased after them. They her by Hagrid's Hut then stopped, Luna turned around to see Hermione still walking towards them.

"There no water to help you now!" Luna said softly.

"Foolish child," Hermione said in a voice that did not sound like hers. "There is water everywhere you see, it in the air, the ground and even in your body."

Luna felt her body tense up.

"You see I can control you," Hermione said. "I can make you do things you do not want to do."

Luna pulled out her wand and held it to Harry's neck.

"Harry I'm sorry this isn't me!" Luna said.

"Don't speak!" Hermione screeched. "I can do some many things to you including kill you."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can remove all the blood from her body," Hermione gave a thunderous laugh.

"Hermione no!" Harry said moving towards Hermione. "Hermione I am your boyfriend you remember, I love you Hermione and I know deep inside you wouldn't hurt me."

"Stop it." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Hermione, this is not you," Harry said. "You have to fight it."

"I said stop it!" Hermione began to grow furious.

"I know you Hermione," Harry continued. "You could never hurt me."

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled and held out her hand.

Water appeared from out of thin air and rushed at Harry and knocked him to the floor, it began to get cloudy. Hermione stood over Harry as rain began to trickle on his head, he heard the thunder begin to erupt loudly.

"You know nothing about me!" Hermione disappeared with the rain.

Luna felt her body return to normal and ran to Harry, she picked him up and return back to Brooke and Ginny. Ginny was slowly melting while, Brooke was still frozen from spell Luna casted. "Enervate!" Luna yelled, Brooke felt her body become unfrozen.

"We didn't even use the element on her!" Brooke said furiously.

"She stronger than we thought," Luna gazed off at the lake. "She can control a person by using their blood."

"What?"

"We have to help Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny began to defrost even quicker, she was now flaming red.

"She is so going to get it!" Ginny held a fireball in her hand.

"She not here," Harry said. "She left."

"I can't believe she froze me."

"We you did attack her first." Harry said.

Ginny gave him an icy glare.

"I'm just saying Ginny." Harry said nervously.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore," Brooke said. "How are we going to stop her?"

"Maybe I can be of assitance?"

"You?!"

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that I left you with another cliff hanger I am sorry guys but I love them, again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if any questions just leave a review! Thanks!)**

**iWizard**- Sorry for the mistake I had a beta, but there is something wrong with their computer so they can no longer correct mistake that I have missed. But I am gald your enjoying the story so far!

**HAFTKAKHALEB**- School can be a drag sometimes, just make sure you come back after you finish your exams this is going to get good. I hope you pass all your exams!

**wasu**- Thanks for reading another chapter gald you enjoyed!

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- As of right now Brooke doesn't even know what side she on, but she is kind of playing the feels to which one she likes better hopefully she chooses the right one. But if she doesn't I am sure there will be hell to pay, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**BlackDemonAngel**- I'm sorry I know Hermione is most of yout favorite characters but I felt she was perfect for the role, if you think about it no one really understand Hermione and what she feels they just think she is a brainy girl who occasionally don't feel anything.


	19. Grieving Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Twenty Nineteen: Grieving Part 2

"Maybe I can be of assitance?"

"You?!" Ginny scoweled.

"Do you want your friend back or not?"

"Draco, why would you of all people help us?" Harry asked.

"I realize the side I am on isn't exactly keen on me surviving," Draco said. "But nevermind that I have a plan on how to get Hermione back on your side."

"We're listening." Brooke crossed her arms.

"We can't talk out here people may be listening," Draco stared at Brooke.

"Follow us," Ginny began walking back to the large castle. They walked up to the seventh floor to some unknown corridor, Draco looked around confused.

"All I see is a wall," Draco said rudely.

"Hold on ferret," Ginny said as the wall began to open up.

"Er- what is this?"

They walked up to a paiting of a women, she held a baby in her hand who was now sleeping. "Password?" she asked. "Godric Hallows." the painting sprung open and revealed a door. Harry took out a key from his pocket and placed it inside the door, the door swung open and revealed the Common Room.

"Now talk," Brooke sat on the couch.

"Ginny has to be the one," Draco explained. "The one to fight Hermione?"

"Why me?" Ginny asked confused settling into the couch.

"Water and Fire are enemies when it comes to elements," Draco said "Only Fire can defeat water and vice versa, Ginny has to be one to get to Hermione, all we can do is help and make sure she is protected because from what it seem Hermione knows plenty of ways to protect herself."

"The amulet!" Luna said.

"What? Draco asked.

"Harry the amulet I gave you, give it to Ginny." Luna said in her soft voice.

"No save it for when Hermione's come," Ginny said. "I can't fight Hermione now, I have to practice. I might end up setting one of you lots on fire since I really don't know how to control it yet. One more thing, how are we going to deal with her ability to control other people?"

"I completely forgot about that," Draco thought. "I have an idea, we can force her to control Luna and Brooke while Harry and I work on getting close enough to Ginny to stun her and she can drink this."

Draco pulled a potion out of his pocket and set it on the table in the middle of the room, Harry looked at Brooke and Ginny. "What is that?"

"A potion to take her powers away," Draco explained. "At least for a while."

"That dark magic!" Brooke bellowed.

"I'm surprised you know," Draco winked as Brooke shot him an icy glare. "You have no other choice and it's only way. Also dark magic is all I know, that what I grew up around so excuse me a few bad spells comes out my mouth."

"Why should we trust you?" Brooke asked.

"Why should they trust you?" Draco grinned.

"What is he talking about Brooke?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep!"

Brooke went to her room and they all heard a loud slam as she shut the door. Harry also went to bed after a while and they agreed that Luna could sleep in Hermione's room for the night. Ginny and Draco stayed in the Common Room alone, Ginny bit her lip she couldn't believe she was taking help from Draco after everything he did to her and her friends. Draco looked at the red head girl, he knew that she was fiercely independent and didn't take crap from anyone.

"Why are you helping us?" Ginny asked.

"Because I want to." Draco shrugged.

"That not the Draco Malfoy I know." Ginny said.

"Exactly because you know nothing about me."

"I know enough," Ginny scoffed. "Why Draco?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you hate us so much?"

"I don't know," Draco honestly said. "I guess it was because I was suppose to, I mean I didn't always want to be this way but it was natural for me."

"You know I always kind of liked you?" Ginny could not believe what she just said. "I am such a prat."

Ginny buried her head into her hands as Draco laughed, "I don't think your a prat."

"I'm kind of tired I am going to head off to bed," Ginny said. "You can sleep on the couch if you want to?"

"Sure." Draco nodded his head as she watched the Ginny walk to her room, when he heard th door close he went to Brooke's room and knocked on the door. Brooke answered the door, Draco walked into the room and smiled. "So this is how the Slytherin Heir's room look? I wonder if you-know-who knows your and heir yet?"

"Last I heard I thought you ran away from home," Brooke said bitterly. "That wasn't very smart, your number three on his death list.

"Like your not number two?" Draco laughed. "Right after Potter?"

"Son of a---"

"Hey, although I may agree with you," Draco cut her off. "So who side your on Brooke?"

"That none of your business."

"I'll make it my business your not going to hurt any of them especially the Weasley girl!" Draco shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Brooke said. "I see you developed a crush."

"You better not hurt them or you'll have me to deal with!" Draco stormed out the room

A few day passed by, Ginny had been training hard for her battle with Hermione. She didn't want to fight her bestfriend but she knew it had to be done, there was no other way. Harry finally gave Ginny the amulet to protect her, she was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts after one of her sessions with Professor Stone. She notice Draco was in the hallway, he was looking at the window, it had been raining vigorously over the last couple of days. She took a seat next to Draco and took in a deep sigh, she looked at out the window and turned back to Draco.

"This is it isn't it?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded his head, "At least it not the final battle."

"Thanks, that make me feel so much better," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Are you ready?"

"I can control my element and that a start."

"You have all of us, Harry, you brother, Brooke, Luna, Longbottom and--"

"You?"

Hermione was standing in the middle of the lake, she was dripping wet. Harry, Brooke and Ron walked up to the lake, Hermione looked at them, you could almost see the pain in her eyes. Hermione began stepping towards them, she slowly walked as her eyes began to turn blue. Harry and Ron moved back, as Brooke stood there terrified.

"Get Ginny!" Harry yelled to Ron.

Ron went rushing into the castle, he found his sister with Draco, much to his disatifaction, sitting by a window.

"She's here!"

"Let's go!" Ginny followed Ron to the battle scene, the hallways were empty, Dumbledore told the students to remain in their rooms for this battle for their own safety. Ginny saw Hermione, she looked completely different. Her eyes were blue and her skin was pale, her hair was a lighter shade of brown and more straighten then usual. Brooke and Luna was now trying to battle her but it was hard, Luna was knocked on the floor by an unnotice spell.

Brooke was battling Hermione alone while Harry stood back waiting for his cue, "Now Harry, now!" Harry caught Hermione off guard and stunned her, but not good enough to knock her unconscious. Harry felt his body tense up as Hermione began to control him and Brooke, Draco and Ron tried to help. Hermione made the Brooke and Harry attack them, Harry was fighting Ron and Brooke was against Draco. Ginny saw her friends in stress, Neville appeared by Ginny side.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't know!" Neville explain.

"Go help," Ginny urged them. "I'm going after Mione."

Ginny walked slowly towards Hermione, who flashed her a smile, Ginny this was the moment and hopefully the amulet would protect her like Luna said. Hermione sent a flood of water rushing towards Ginny, Ginny quickly reacted by forming a fire type shield in front of her. As the water and fire collided it created a hot steam, Hermione formed the steam into water and wrapped it around Ginny's leg. Ginny felt the water freezing her leg, she felt herself fall to the ground face first as Hermione pulled the back the ice surrounding her leg.

Hermione created a mist around her and Ginny. Brooke and Harry stopped attacking their friends and snapped back to reality, they looked around for Ginny and Hermione. They saw a large mist by the lake, Brooke walked towards the mist and was quickly knocked to the ground. Harry and Draco helped her up as she rubbed her forehead slowly, she looked up at Draco.

"They have to do this themselves."

Hermione had just punched Ginny causing her lip to bleed, Ginny turned back to Hermione smiling. "Next time make it hurt!" Ginny punched Hermione back dropping her to the floor. Ginny pinned Hermione on the ground and pulled the potion from out her pocket, Hermione threw Ginny off. The potion fell out of Ginny's hand, Hermione held a wand to Ginny's neck. "This time I'm going to finish you off for good!"

"Do you hear yourself Hermione?"

"Hermione's gone!"

"No she not," Ginny cried. "She still inside their, I know she is and she would never kill me."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because," Ginny said softly. "She's my bestfriend."

Hermione put her wand down, "But ever since Brooke came you two been closer than ever."

"And ever since you and Harry been dating you had no time for me."

"Ginny I am sorry." Hermione cried. "I love you."

"I love you to Hermione," Ginny hugged her. "You will never be replaced in my heart, and you should know that. I know that your parents is gone and you need a bestfriend now more then ever but you have all of us Harry, Ron, Brooke, Luna me and Draco."

"Draco?"

"Long story!" Ginny laughed.

"I want to hear all about it." Hermione said as her eyes turned back to it's hazel color. The mist began to fade and the could see their friends again. Hermione turned to Harry, she ran up to him the quickly jumped on him, he was surprised by her next move as she began to kiss him so passionately in front of everyone. Ginny, Brooke and Luna smiled as Draco, Ron and Nevilled turned away.

"Glad to have you back Hermione Jane Granger." Harry laughed.

"Good to be back Harry James Potter."

Brooke picked up the potions that was on the ground while no one was looking and stuffed it into her pocket. She slowly looked around to make sure no one saw, Hermione turned back with her arms still around Harry.

"I have to go," Neville said. "I got a date with Parvati."

"Luna and I have plans also." Ron smiled towards Luna.

Neville, Luna and Ron head back to castle followed by Harry who agreed to meet up with Hermione in the Heir's Common Room. Hermione looked at Ginny who was smiling at Draco, Brooke and Hermione notice this.

"Brooke lets go pretend we have something better to do." Hermione wrapped her arms in Brooke's as they laughed and walked away.

"Do you want to do something?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Sure." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

**(A/N: That brings an end to that part of the story, but Brooke's seem like she has a plan up her sleeve but for what? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this time no cliff hangers unless you count what happened the night Ginny/Draco did something a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading, any questions or comment review them!)**

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- It was Draco, kind of a shocker but he seems like he telling the truth and seem to have some feelings developing towards Ginny! He better treat our Ginny right! ;)

**BlackDemonAngel**- Yup, but now he has his girl back and it seems that she worked out some of the issues in her life hopefully they won't resurface, did I even spell that right? LOL!

**wasu**- Thanks for reading yet another chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

**latinachikita**- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but this time I didn't leave a cliffer hanger but there might be more to come, wait come to think of it Brooke taking that potion is kind of a cliff hanger, what do you think?

**HAFTKAKHALEB**- You finished your finals? I hoped you passed, I hate finals especially when I get bad grades cause then I'm all depressed. I don't get them that often but in Math that a whole other story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	20. Morning Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Twenty: Morning Conversations

It was early in the morning Brooke was now discussing something with someone who was standing before her pacing across the room.

"I know what I have to do now," Brooke explained to the person as they stopped in place. "I have to kill them, there is no other way. That the only way I am going to get my mother back, right."

"Exactly and being on our side is for the best."

Brooke nodded her head as the person disappeared from her room, Brooke started to put on her robes and walked to class. She met Ginny and Hermione on the way, they had individual training. Brooke had telekinesis practice, her teacher was Professor Snape, she was surely unhappy with this result even though Snape had been a great ally to Lord Voldermort. Brooke entered the room and slowly sat down, a greasy haired man wearing a long black cloak turned to her. He gave a wave of his wand and shut off light from all the windows.

"Do you insist on doing that every lesson?" Brooke crossed her arms. "What are you a vampire, but wait you couldn't be a vampire they have better have an all around better appearance."

"Clever with the jokes are we?" Snape scoffed. "I don't have to waste my time with you dear child, I can have Lord Voldermort take you right now."

"That wouldn't be smart," Brooke grinned. "Just imagine if I told Dumbledore all about your little plan he will surely--"

"What?" Snape laughed. "And blow you cover, face it either way you are screwed." Brooke knew on some level Snape was telling the truth, she looked at him in fury. "Neither side will approve anymore, you see this little game you been playing to get your mom back will never work and you know why? Because as soon as everyone finds out what you really are you'll be on everyone's death list."

"Your sick you know that." Brooke shook her head.

"It's a talent."

"You know what lesson over," Brooke stormed out of the room.

"Come back here!"

"PISS OFF!" Brooke said walking through the crowded hallway, which most students stopped after hearing her words. Lavender and Luna happened to be one of those students, Luna left Lavender in search for Ginny to see what was wrong with Brooke. Ginny was walking out of her Telepathy class, Ginny saw Luna who seemed to be slightly out of breath.

"Is there something wrong with Brooke?"

"I don't think why?" Ginny asked.

Ginny and Luna began to slowly walk throught the corridors, "Well she told Professor Snape to 'piss off'."

"I think this might have to do with something she told me this morning," Ginny explained. "Don't worry I'll talk to her."

Harry walked up to the two girls, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"She went to her room," Luna began. "She forgot one of her books."

"Thanks Luna and Ginny meet by Dumbledore's office in twenty," Harry quickly ran to the Heir's Common Room to catch up with Hermione. As he entered the Common Room, Hermione was on her way out. "Good I found you, Dumbledore want to us."

"By us you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The Heir's," Harry explained. "Where were you this morning?"

"I was with Brooke," Hermione said. "We had to talk about something."

"Like?"

"Girl stuff." Hermione laughed.

"Seems like you two gotten closer," Harry smiled. "Since you know."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head. "We been hanging a lot lately with Ginny and Luna, how's Ron?"

"Good," Harry said. "Seem that you and Ginny been getting kind of distance."

"It's nothing," Hermione lied, before they knew they were at Dumbledore's Office where Ginny and Brooke had already been waiting.

"We need a password." Ginny shrugged.

"Chocoballs!" Harry said as the Gargoyle statue began to open up.

The four teens walked up the stairs and noticed Dumbledore sitting at his desk, there was four seats pulled out. They sat down one by one, nervous of what Dumbledore was about to tell them. He slowly got up from out of his seat and paced around the room, he had no way of telling them the news that might destroy them.

"Voldermort is more powerful then ever," Dumbledore explained. "He has his hands on some unknown power but it is known to give a person with his level of Dark Magic powers beyond of what any witch or wizard have ever seen before."

"Headmaster how are we suppose to defeat him?" Hermione asked worried.

"Tapping into your ultimate power."

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's sort of how Hermione was in the state of fury," Dumbledore explained. "Except this time you'll be able to control it, I'm afraid we can no longer keep you here. We, the Order, decide to send you to your true Training Sessions."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked. "This wasn't real training?"

"This was real training Miss. Davis," Dumbledore began. "But we haven't been training you to your true potential, so we will be sending you off to another school that only the Order knows about, and of course the teachers who teach there."

"Including Snape?" Harry asked.

"Harry your going to have to learn to trust him at some point," Dumbledore said. "Believe me when I say he is on our side."

"When do we leave?" Ginny asked.

"In two days."

Harry nodded, they left the room trying to absorb the information Dumbledore had just given them. They went to their Common Room, and sat on the couch, they all exchanged looks but didn't know exactly what to say.

"We only have two more days here!" Harry looked around the room.

"We'll be back," Hermione said comforting. "Hopefully."

"What Ron, Luna and--" Ginny began.

"Draco?" Brooke laughed.

Ginny stuck out her tounge, "We can't leave them behind."

"We they are apart of the training too." Harry said.

"This is so depressing," Brooke crossed her arms. "I'll think I am going to lie down for a while."

"See you soon." Hermione flashed her a smile.

Brooke went to her room and locked the door, she pulled out a mirror from her pocket and layed on her bed. She waited for someone to show up in the reflection, she saw a women who a a devious look on her face.

"What is it that you want?"

"Bellatrix I need to talk to Voldermort," Brooke explain. "Dumbledore moving the Heirs to the training school."

"So soon?" Bellatrix asked. "They found Slytherin's Heir?"

Brooke nodded her head, another person appeared in the reflection of the mirror.

"Who is it?"

"Malfoy," she lied. "He moving them to the Heir's to the training school."

"Good, good," Voldermort grinned. "Remember what we talked about this morning, it's the only way, the invasion is in two days."

Brooke shrugged her shoulder and put the mirror back into her pocket, she looked around the room and went into the bathroom. She looked in to the mirror, she nodded her head, "I know what I must do, even if it means getting killed."

**(A/N: Another day another chapter...hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and who was Brooke talking to that morning when she revealed those things****? We will find out soon hopefully! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!)**

HAFTKAKHALEB- Hopefully I will be done with the story soon, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

pyscodramabeautyqueen- You will find out in the chapter (Spoiler) cause that is when she chooses what side she on and who really knows her secret. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

StunningSpellRocks2345- I love Draco/Ginny paring because they are both have that bad boy/ bad girl quality to them and I think that it is cool, and you will soon find out what Brooke is going to do with the potion. Hopefully something positive. ;)

wasu- I love Hermione she is awesome, and she is going to be really important soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BlackDemonAngel- I like Draco too, even though he is kind of evil in the real books but he does turn sort of good, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

latinachikita- I know! She's back, I love her her and hopefully she will stay good and get through whatever she going through. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

firemnwnb- Oh sorry, yeah I mean chapter nineteen! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. The Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Invasion

Brooke paced around her room biting her nails, Hermione and Draco walked into the room and quietly closed the door. They sat on her bed and patiently awaited for the news Brooke to tell them what she had to them. Brooke sighed and stood before her two friends, she pulled a mirror out from her pocket and placed it on her dresser.

"Voldermort is planning to invade Hogwarts." Brooke said nervously.

"WHAT!" Hermione bellowed out. "When?"

"Today," Brooke replied. "Hermione I already told you my secret yesterday but the others doesn't know, they won't be prepared."

"I can't believe I am going to say this but," Hermione sighed. "Keep this between the three of us."

"Are you serious?" Draco turned his head towards the bushy haired girl.

"Two Heirs and an ordinary wizard should be able to handle the situation," Hermione said. "Who am I kidding, the least we can do is fend them off and hope nobody notice that your helping them inside the school."

"Wait why let them inside the school?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't have a choice the Mirror of Transportation is unbreakable," Hermione explained. "He's going to get in whether she tries to stop him or not."

They heard a voice coming from the mirror laying on Brooke's dresser, she picked up the mirror and notice Voldermort was in the reflection.

"Brooke we are ready!" Voldermort said.

Brooke nodded her and threw the mirror at a wall.

"What was that for?" Draco asked covering his head.

"He's on his way now," Brooke pulled off the mirror hanging from her wall and ran into the corridors.

Hermione and Draco chased after Brooke, she placed the mirror in the middle of the hall. Hermione and Draco stood back, Voldermort and about twenty death eaters came out of the mirror one by one. There were still more on their way, Voldermort looked at Brooke then at Hermione and Draco who were at behind her.

"What is this?" Voldermort asked.

"The rebellion," Hermione pulled out her wand. "Stupefy!"

Voldermort shield himself from the spell, Hermione looked nervously at Draco and Brooke then began to run. Four death eaters were chasing them down the hallway, Brooke and Draco tried to shoot hexes at them. Hermione turned a corner and spotted three death eaters who apparate right in front of her.

"I thought they couldn't apparate!" Brooke said.

"They can't apparate to the school but I guess they can inside of it!"

Brooke grabbed Hermione and Draco's hand, she felt her lungs being crushed as they went through a tiny hole. Hermione gasped as they reappeared in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Harry were by the fireplace laughing, they turned their heads towards their three friends.

"He's not allowed in here!" Ron shouted.

"This is not the time Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "Voldermort's here!"

"What?" Ron cringed.

"How did he get in?" Harry asked.

They were disturb by an explosion in the walls, they heard the scream of others students running through the halls, Bellatrix and Dolohov appeared from out of the smoke from the burning wall. Brooke and Hermione got ready for battle, Harry, Draco and Ron stood back waiting for something to happen.

"Harry get Ginny, Luna and the others!" Hermione shouted.

Harry nodded his head and ran out the room followed by Draco and Ron. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix dodge the spell and shot one back at Hermione and Brooke, they simutanously jumped out of the way. There was something different about Bellatrix, she seem powerful then usual, "Crucio!" Brooke fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. Hermione tried to attack Bellatrix but Dolohov pulled her by the hair and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Finish her!" Dolohov said.

"In a minute," Bellatrix cackled. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased if we tortured her before killing her."

Hermione muffled through Dolohov hands, Brooke was one the floor rolling around in obvious pain. Dolohov slowly began to remove his hands from Hermione's mouth, he couldn't control himself. Hermione stood back, "I really didn't want to do this!" She punched Dolohov, Bellatrix released the curse she casted on Brooke. "Stupefy!" Hermione heard, Bellatrix and Dolohov disapparated, Hermione looked towards the hole in the wall Ginny was standing their with Lavender.

"What happened?" Ginny ran up to them.

"Bellatrix use the Cruciatus Curse on her," Hermione explained. "Where are the others? Are they okay?"

"I don't know Lavender and I were the only ones to escape," Ginny said. "There are so many death eaters, many of the students are fighting as we speak. I don't know how long they can last, and Dumbledore is preoccupied with Voldermort."

Brooke slowly got up, she was clutching her side.

"We have to help."

"Your hurt." Lavender said.

"No," Brooke grunted. "I am fine, we have to go."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes---" Brooke was interrupted by a scream from students in the hall, they rushed to the corridors to find a group a first years being tormented by a army of death eaters. "We need a distraction."

"I'll do it!" Ginny said.

"I'll help," Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Okay you two, hurry!" Lavender said worried.

Ginny and Hermione ran in front of the death eaters, "It's us you want right?" Ginny smirked.

"Well come and get us!" Hermione ran with Ginny right behind her.

The death eaters immediately started chasing them, Brooke and Lavender rushed to the crying first years and led them down the corridors into a stairwell, the staircase began to change positions. They all ducked as spells were being casted all around the castle, "When we get to the second floor bathroom, I am going to lead you into the Chamber of Secrets." Brooke explained. "Lavender is going to stay behind and protect you!"

"You can't speak Parseltounge!" Lavender exclaimed.

"You'll be surprised at what I can do." Brooke grinned. "We're on the second floor be careful of any death eaters!" She led them to an abandon bathroom that had been mostly covered in dust and spiderwebs ever since the last visit to the Chamber of Secrets, they heard a voice come from one of the stalls.

"Moaning Myrtle this is so not the time," Lavender bellowed.

Brooke began speaking Parseltounge, the sinks began to open up showing this long gaping hole, "Jump in but be careful," Brooke turned to Lavender. "Protect them, your a strong witch I know you can do it." There was an explosion in the hall, Brooke eyes wondered to the hallways.

"Brooke, please be careful!" Lavender hugged her.

"Aren't I always," Brooke laughed. "Go on now!"

Lavender jumped into the hole, Brooke nodded her head and ran back into the corridors which were half destroyed. There was big piles of rubble everywhere, the second floor was completely empty but she could still hear voices throughout the castle. Brooke went back to the stairwell, she notice a large eruption of flames from the fourth floor. Brooke immediately headed towards it, Ginny and Hermione was fending of a group of deaths eaters.

"Brooke!" Ginny turned around. "Are they safe?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded. "Hermione put up a barrier!"

"How?"

"With ice!" Brooke exclaimed.

Hermione conjured a pool of water as Ginny and Brooke attacked the death eaters, she placed the pool of water in front of the death eaters and slowly froze it. The could hear the death eaters on the other side banging against the ice, "Lets get out of here before the get through!" They turned around and ran up the stairs to the seventh floor, they found Voldermort dueling Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Draco.

"Avada Kedvera!" Voldermort shouted.

The spell rushed towards Draco, he felt another spell hit him quicker knocking him to the ground he turned his head and saw Ginny pointing her wand towards him. Voldermort spell hit a wall causing it to collapse, Brooke looked around her. She heard the screaming and the pain going on throughout the school, "I WANT THE BOY!" Voldermort shouted.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone stopped and looked towards Brooke.

"He's not the one you want," Brooke crossed her arms. "I am!"

"What foolish is this?" Voldermort snarled.

"I am the Heir of Slytherin not Malfoy!"

"I should have know!" Voldermort said enraged.

"I am tired of working for a side that I was never happy fighting for," Brooke said. "Now I have people who love me and care for me and will always have my back no matter what."

"Brooke I don't get it what's going on?" Ginny said confused.

"She used to work for Voldermort." Draco explained.

"What?" Harry bellowed out.

"Harry I am so sorry!" Brooke said.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled.

"No!" Hermione ran in front of Brooke and was knocked into a wall.

"Mione!" Harry rushed to her side. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Hermione slowly got up. "She's on our side now Harry and I happen to trust her, I know how it feels when you want to do anything to get your parent's back."

"This is not the time you two," Professor McGonagall said.

"Enough with these games!" Voldermort clutched his wand tightly. "This will be the end." A dark black auror began to appear around Voldermort, he pointed his wand toward Brooke. "AVADA KEDVERA!" A large green jet of light erupted from his wand, the magic that was released from this spell was almost inescapable. Brooke couldn't move anymore, the spell came at her in full speed just as it was about to hit she was pushed to the floor. Brooke tossed her hair out of her face and looked up, Dumbledore was hit with the spell.

He slowly fell towards the floor and Voldermort grinned as tears slowly fell down Brooke's eyes. "Your next!" Voldermort said.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" McGonagall yelled outraged. "VERVA OMNES LIBERANT!"

A golden light came out McGonagall wand, it hit Voldermort sending him flying back about three feet.

"Listen to me," Professor McGonagall instructed them. "Go to the third floor you should see a door with the word 'Semper Mea' I want you to blow that door up and used the portkey to get out of here! The other teachers and I will handle everything from here, the five of you leave now!"

"But--" Harry protested.

"Mr. Potter there is no time for your arguing," Professor McGonagall said. "Now leave!"

Harry nodded his head and ran with his friends, they reached the room. "BOMB--"

"Wait Hermione!" Brooke yelled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I forgot Lavender in the Chamber of Secrets." Brooke explained. "We have to go back for her and the students, what about Ron and Luna."

"And the swords."

"Okay," Harry said. "This is the plan, we have one hour to get everything and everyone we need, meet her in exactly and hour right now it is 6:54 PM."

"So will be back at 7:54 PM." Ginny agreed. "Be careful!"

The five split up, hoping to find everyone and everything they need and hopefully being able to see one another again before the end of the invasion.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, poor Dumbledore why did he have to die? Well I did kind of kill him but I wish I didn't have to, Brooke finally confessed to Voldermort and choose a side! But can the others still trust her? Well your going to have to stick around! Review Please! Next Chapter is called The Retreat.)**

BlackDemonAngel- Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one!

latinachikita- Hahaha...Brooke is a confusing character that why I like to see her character unfold, and she is so interesting to write about. She also one of my favorite characters, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

StunningSpellRocks2345- She should do that right, but I don't think it would be easy to get Voldermort will be an easy target, maybe someone else. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	22. The Retreat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters.**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Retreat

Brooke was on the second floor, she climbed of pieces of rubble making her way towards the bathroom. She walked into bathroom and looked into the hole in the center of the room then slowly jumped in. Brooke didn't realize how dirty the Chamber was, she looked around for Lavender and the children. She turned a corner and found Bellatrix standing in the center of the Chamber, Brooke slowly pulled her wand out from her back pocket.

"Well if it isn't the Heir of Slytherin?" Bellatrix said mockingly.

"How do you know?" Brooke circled Bellatrix.

"The dark mark is truly a wonderful thing," Bellatrix pulled out her hand and rolled up her sleeve. "You see Voldermort wanted me to warn him of your coming, he knew that you couldn't resist saving your friend."

"Where are they?" Brooke snapped.

"Around?" Bellatrix cackled just as she was about to touch her mark Brooke interrupted her.

"Why warn Voldermort when you can have me all to yourself?" Brooke crossed her arms. "I mean if you really as strong as you say you are you don't need Voldermort to help you."

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, "Crucio!" Brooke jumped out of the way of the casted spell. "Stupefy!" Brooke yelled, Bellatrix casted a shield around her, the spell bounced off the shield and back towards Brooke. Brooke flew into one of the Chamber walls, Bellatrix laughed, Brooke waved her hand sending Bellatrix flying into an opposite wall. Brooke got back up, "Get up!" she shouted. Bellatrix got back up and wiped her bloody nose, she shot another spell at Brooke, Brooke waved her hand, a brick from the wall blocked the spell from hitting her.

"It called Earth."

(Harry and Hermione)

Harry and Hermione were searching around the Heir's Common Room, Harry finally found the amulet that Luna gave him. He gave to Hermione who looked down in his hand, "Harry I can't take that it belongs to you."

"I know but I want you wear it." Harry wrapped it around her neck.

"We have to go now," Hermione said. "You have the swords?"

"Yes, lets go," Harry and Hermione ran out the room, Voldermort was waiting for them outside. Harry and Hermione slowly backed away. "Hermione on my cue shield yourself."

"I waited for this moment so long for this moment." Voldermort held out his wand.'

"I guess your going to have to wait a little while longer, Hermione now!" Hermione covered herself as they hall began to get windy, Harry held his hand up as a gust of wind began to blow Voldermort away. "That should give us some time, run!"

Harry and Hermione ran around the corner, they came across Dean and Seamus.

"Turn the other way." Harry order them.

"Why?" Seamus asked. They heard a loud explosion, the turned their heads and found Voldermort walking towards them, they continued running again. Hermione looked back, Voldermort was no longer there, she stopped running. "Hermione what are you doing?"

"He's not there anymore," Hermione said as they all turned to look behind her, Voldermort apparated behind Seamus. "SEAMUS LOOK OUT!" Dean turned around to see a green stream of light heading towards him, two seconds later he collapsed to the floor. Hermione tried to run to Seamus but Harry pulled her back and continued running with Dean.

(Draco and Ginny)

Ginny cautiously came down the stair of the Great Hall she looked around for her brother and Luna but all she found was rubble, Ginny crossed her arms and turned to Draco. She began to pinch herself nervously, "I hope they are okay." Draco turned to Ginny after seeing nothing in sight, he hugged Ginny. "I'm sure they are okay Ginny, maybe you can use your telepathy to track them down?"

Ginny nodded her head to worried to speak, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "Ron are you there? I need you to speak to me if you can hear me just tell me where you are."

Draco looked at her anxiously, "Anything."

Ginny shook her head, "Ginny?" she heard.

It was Luna, "Luna where are the two of you?"

"We are trapped, we tried to escape the from the fourth floor but there seems to be this large block of ice blocking the exit." Luna explained.

"Hold on me and Draco are on our way!" Ginny turned to Draco. "We have to go, they're stuck on the fourth floor."

Draco and Ginny ran up the stairs and onto the moving staircase, Ginny notice three death eaters heading their way. Ginny pulled out her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" she knocked out the death eaters in the middle but couldn't stop the other two. The one on the left sent a curse flying towards Draco, Ginny casted a shield around Draco reflecting the curse off of him and back towards the death eater. Ginny lit the rest of the staircase on fire than continued to run up the stairs, she saw the large block of ice that Hermione had put up in defense from the death eater. She could see two people on the other side, she place her hand on the ice and it began to melt into water.

"Ron?!" Ginny smiled.

"Guess again?"

"Dad?" Draco crossed his arms. "Snape!"

(Brooke)

Brooke ran across the room as Bellatrix began to cast spells at her, Bellatrix cackled as she caught Brooke into a corner. Brooke waved her hand and sent Bellatrix flying into a wall, Brooke trapped Bellatrix in a pile of rubble. She continued on looking for her friends, Brooke clutched on her bloody arm shown by the tear in her sleeve. She heard a footstep coming towards and clenched onto her wand tightly, she turned around fiercely and felt someone hug her. "You're okay!" It was Lavender, she had a couple of bruises on her face but the students were fine, Brooke smiled at her.

"You did it!"

"Like I promised." Lavender grinned.

"Let's get out of here!" Brooke led them to the door, she blew it up and led them inside. She heard some footsteps coming down the hall and grabbed Lavender, they cautiously entered the hallway and looked both ways. They saw three figures coming their way, Brooke and Lavender held out their wands. "Stop right there!"

"It's us!" they heard a familiar voice.

"Neville?"

"And Parvati and Padma!" Parvati yelled out.

Lavender ran up and hugged the three of them, they were still alive but a little bruised up. Brooke sighed with relief and began to ask them questions, "Did you see the others?"

"No," Neville explained. "But I heard you-know-who is after Harry and Hermione."

"Oh no!" Brooke felt her heart sink, it felt like the world around her was about to collapse and she was the only one who could stop it from happening. "Stay here!" Brooke led them inside the room and rebuilt the entrance with bricks, to hide that there was ever one there. She ran to her friends hoping that they were still okay.

(Harry and Hermione)

Harry, Hermione and Dean hid behind the corner on the fifth floor hoping that no one will see them, they heard some footsteps coming towards and began to run again. Hermione stopped running and tried to regain her breath, Harry came behind her and looked around. "No one here so I think we can rest for a while." Harry pulled out two minimize swords from his a pocket and turned to Hermione and handed her one. "We're going to at least go down fighting."

"We can't kill them Harry," Hermione said. "They're still people."

"Who want to kill us!" Harry said.

"He's right," Dean spoke. "You have too it's the only way!"

"Kill!"

Harry began to hear voices, "Do you here that?"

"No." Hermione and Dean looked around.

Harry pulled the two of them back as a huge snake rushing towards them, Harry grabbed the two and began to run. Harry looked back and saw the snake not that far from them, Hermione began to throw cast spell at it but it kept reflecting off of it. The basilisk threw it body around them, Hermione screamed as Harry tried to figure a way out. He used his swords and cut a piece of it's scale off, the basilisk roar out in pain, the four felt the ground beneath them begin to crumble. They fell down, just as they were about to hit the floor they found themselves floating. Hermione sighed in relief and turned around to see Brooke standing there, Hermione hugged Brooke.

"What happened to you arm?" Hermione asked motherly.

"Bellatrix," Brooke replied. "Never mind that, we have to get to the others."

(Draco and Ginny)

Lucius sent Draco flying into the wall, Draco slowly got back up and held out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Draco wands flew out of his hands, he turned to Ginny who was trying to duel Snape but was losing terribly. Lucius shot Draco to the ground, Draco couldn't get up this time he felt to weak. "How could my son, my own flesh and blood betray me! You are no longer a son of mines but a horrible traitor, sticking besides these blood traitors. That all does not matter now because in a few seconds you'll be dead."

"Your going to kill me?" Draco asked.

"I would never turn killing a traitor!"

"Go ahead Lucius," Draco said. "Because you were never a father to me, you would let Voldermort torture me and you would let those death eaters do horrible things to me! Do you know how much I wanted to die! I didn't feel great at all they took advantage of me and you didn't even care, I have someone to live for now and it's that girl right there. If you kill me you can trust that she'll be right there to take you down!"

"You ignorant child!" Lucius said fiercely. "I told you do not spread those lies anymore! AVADA KED---"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Brooke yelled.

Hermione helped Draco up as Harry handed him his wand, Ginny walked towards them after surrounding Snape in a tornado of fire. Lucius and Snape disapparted, they heard some muffle screams coming from around the corner. They ran towards it and found Ron and Luna tied up. Ginny untied them, Luna smile as she saw Hermione wearing the amulet. Brooke grabbed all of them in a side-along appartion, they appeared in the room that held three portkeys. A mirror, a cup and a brush, Harry turned to all of them.

"No turning back now." he said as they all grabbed on to the portkeys.

**(A/N: Sorry for the long update, I had writers block so it was hard writing this chapter but hopefully you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!!)**

**BlackDemonAngel**- I like Ginny and Draco together because they are both so fierce and they remind of Romeo and Juliet, and they will be like the strongest couple ever next to Harry and Hermione of course...Hahaha! ;)

**StunningSpellRocks2345**- This isn't the final battle but next the next battle just might be the finale battle don't want to give out any spoilers.

**wasu**- Thanks for the review hope you enjoyed!

**latinachikita**- Cool I love Brooke she my favorite character in the story next to Harry and Hermione, I love how far her character came and it has just been great writing about and her see how she grows.


End file.
